Clear
by WickedViolist
Summary: Elphaba and Fiyero start their journey on bad terms at Shiz University, but despite Elphaba's efforts, they begin to fall for each other. However, when their relationship develops and Elphaba's father finds out, his reaction is devastating. Will they endure his wrath, or crumble under the pressure? Lots of fluff! Major Fiyeraba, and don't forget to review!
1. Chapter 1

**Why, hello Internet! Hope you guys had an amazing semester, or phase of life. Here we go again; this is probably my favorite story so far. Currently I am writing the last, or second to last chapter, and I must say- this one has been a struggle. Although difficult, I've managed to somewhat finish it, and here I am posting it to the good ole World Wide Web. Enjoy, my pretties, and don't forget to tell me what you think! I love your feedback, good or bad! All my love~~**

**Wes**

Chapter One

Elphaba looked outside of the carriage window and saw Shiz University for the very first time. She smiled at the campus, while her father disrupted her small moment of happiness,

"Remember Elphaba, you are here to care for your sister."

She avoided his gaze, "Of course, Father."

"Oh Fabala," Nessa, her sister said, "I'm so excited to attend here! They say it's the best school in Oz!"

"Only the best for you, sweetheart." Frex said, smiling at his younger daughter. Nessa was entering Shiz as a sophomore, and Elphaba as a senior.

The family soon arrived at the school and was soon saying their goodbyes- at least Frex and Nessa. After the sisters were left alone by there father, Elphaba helped Nessa unpack, she herself went to her own room, one that she did not share with her sister, and unpacked there. Her roommate was nowhere to be found until later in the afternoon.

A very bubbly and pink woman burst through the door, carrying mountains of suitcases behind her.

Once she saw Elphaba in her emerald appearance, she flinched, "Oh, my. You must be Elpheeba!"

"Actually, its Elphaba."

"Can I call you Elphie?" she said as she embraced the green woman.

"Um, no." she said, accepting the embrace awkwardly.

"I'm Glinda Upland, of the Upper Uplands."

"Elphaba Thropp, from Munchkinland."

Glinda furrowed her brow, "You are too tall to be a munchkin."

She sighed, "My father is the governor of Munchkinland. I'm here with my sister, Nessarose."

Glinda moved to her bed, "Elphie, I'm sure you get asked this question a lot, but-"

"Why am I green? I was born this way. I don't bleed green, I don't eat grass, and it's not paint. Anything else?" she said, getting slightly annoyed.

Glinda shook her head no and began to unpack her clothes. After some more casual conversation, they realized they had history and life sciences together, which Elphaba dreaded. It was going to be a long two years.

The next day in Elphaba's history class, she sat in the front, away from Glinda, and was jotting down notes about the lesson when in barged a tall, caramel colored man, clearly hung-over.

Dr. Dilliamond, who taught both history and life sciences, said, "Nice of you to join us, Mr. Tiggular." He said as he went back to his lesson. The tall man sat in the back of the room and promptly went to sleep. Elphaba rolled her eyes at him; she despised the rich and the wasteful.

She continued to take notes and soon enough heard the faint sounds of snoring coming from the back of the classroom. She blocked out the noise and once class was over, he and she both rushed out of the door, the tall man knocking Elphaba's things out of her hands.

She breathed a sigh of frustration and looked at the rushing figure ahead of her and she managed to yell, "Watch it!" before Glinda caught up to her. The two went back to their dorm, and Elphaba detailed her encounter with the tall man.

"Oh, well that man is Fiyero Tiggular. He's the Crown Prince of the Vinkus."

"A prince with no manners."

"Yeah, he's not exactly a role model. He hangs around the wrong crowd." Glinda changed her tone, "But his eyes are so _dreamy…_"

"Glinda." Elphaba said in a sassy tone.

"Sorry Elphie. Who knows, maybe he'll change for the better!"

"So you can date him?"

"It's a brand new year, Elphie, anything can happen!"

Elphaba rolled her eyes, and at the same time smiled at her roommate. Maybe Glinda wasn't going to be so bad.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Fiyero started his second day of classes by waking up late and hung over, as expected. This, to him was a routine that he was all right by living by. He called it 'dancing through life'- not caring what grades he made or whom he pissed off the night before, he was just going to roll with the punches.

So, he arrived late to his history class again, this time noticing the green woman sitting in the front row and the glare she shot him when he walked in,

"Late again, are we, Mr. Tiggular? You may set a record soon." Dr. Dillamond said without turning around.

He didn't mind the Animal's words as he sat down, the emerald woman sticking in his mind, but as all things, she soon left it. The class went on slowly for him, and when it was over, he was the first one out of the door. Then, after realizing how much learning he hadn't done, he decided to skip the rest of his classes for the day.

This went on for the first few weeks. As the order of things would have it, Fiyero started to fail many of his classes, and this soon got back to his parents. Having been to many different schools already, this was cause for concern. The head Shiztress, Madame Morrible, a quite gaudy woman, assigned Fiyero a tutor.

This tutor was none other than Miss Elphaba Thropp, from Munchkinland.

When Elphaba was notified of this, she closed her eyes, and scrunched her face, hoping that what she'd read was not the truth, that this was some cruel twist of fate, but it was not.

She had to help the one person she despised at this school achieve the impossible- succeed.

So, the two inevitably met soon enough in the library for their first session together. Fiyero sat down with no books, no paper, and no pencil. Elphaba looked at him and said, "Why don't you have any materials?"

He looked up at her in silence.

"Well?"

He sighed, "Aren't you just supposed to write my papers for me? I'll pay you."

Elphaba took a long look in his blue eyes and promptly gathered her things, preparing to leave. Fiyero said, shocked,

"What are you doing?!"

"Leaving. You clearly don't have any motivation. Go find someone else to write your papers." And with that she left him in the library, his mouth open in shock, because no one had ever defied him like that before.

So, the day after Elphaba walked out on him, he went in search of other help. He went to every corner of the school and found no one willing to tutor him- his reputation had gotten to them first. So, the next day he went to library and found a green girl sitting at a table, reading a life sciences book.

When he approached her, she didn't acknowledge him.

"Hey," he said, sitting across from her. She paid him no mind. "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for yesterday."

Without looking up from her book, she said, "No one else would take your bribes, huh?"

Even though she wasn't looking, she could see the annoyed look on his face, "You are correct. You're all I've got."

It was now that she looked up at him, "And why don't I just walk away right now and let you fail?"

He sighed, "I don't know."

"Do you realize the hole you've dug yourself?"

He shook his head no.

"You're failing everything except history, which you barely are passing."

"Do you ever think there is more to life than just grades?" he said, putting a hand on his stubbled chin.

She sighed, "Absolutely. But grades, right now, can determine how easy or difficult your life can turn out to be."

Fiyero pondered her thought for a moment and then said, "I don't believe we have properly met." He extended his hand, "I'm Fiyero Tiggular."

She took it, "Elphaba Thropp."

"So, Elphaba, what do I have to do?"

She smiled at him, while she pushed her book to him, "Read the first chapter. Come back tomorrow and I'll quiz you on it." She said, getting up from her seat and leaving him in the library.

"Are you serious?" he said before she left.

"You do know how to read, don't you?" she said, walking out of the doors of the library.

**Oh, Elphaba and her sass.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to Detective Marx,UndefeatedAura, DTLIO, and WickedFrenchHorn for reviewing! And WickedFrenchHorn, its not too much back story. I want to be a professional violist one day. You can achieve your dream!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter Three

After she was finished in the library, Elphaba went back to her dorm room to find Glinda there as well. She looked as though she was studying, but both girls knew it was wasted effort.

"Hey Glin," Elphaba said, putting her things down.

"Where have you been, Elphie?" she said, looking up from her book in a semi-accusing tone.

"Tutoring."

"Why in Oz would you need a tutor?"

"No, I was the tutor." She said, turning towards the blonde.

"Who was it then?" she said, drilling into Elphaba's eyes.

"Funny thing, of all people, its Fiyero Tiggular."

"You're tutoring Fiyero Tiggular!?" she said, shaking Elphaba's shoulders.

Elphaba leaned back, "Yes. Is that a problem?"

Glinda let her go and said, "Be careful with him. He's not exactly a great guy."

"It's not like I'm going to date him. I'm just helping him get out of the hole he's dug for himself, that's all."

"Ok," Glinda said sarcastically.

Elphaba sighed, "Do you really thing he would be interesting in dating someone like me? Have you seen what I look like lately? I'm _green,_ Glinda."

"What does that have to do with anything, Elphie?"

"It has everything to do with it. I've always been judged by my skin color!"

"Oh, Elphie, don't be ridiculous."

"I'm not dating him Glin." She said, crossing her arms to her friend.

Glinda sighed, "I believe you."

Fiyero spent the next hour or so in the library reading the chapter Elphaba had assigned him. Once he'd finished the chapter, he leaned back in the uncomfortable chair, thinking that no one else had gotten him to buckle down like that before.

Soon enough, he went back to his dorm room and found his roommate, Avaric, sitting on his bed.

"Where have you been?" Avaric said, "I've been looking for you for the past few hours."

Fiyero turned from him to hide his lie, "Oh, I was just wandering around."

"With that textbook?" he said, noticing the book in Fiyero's hand.

"Oh, this?" he said, pretending like he just noticed it, "Oh…I found it."

Avaric looked at him with a furrowed brow, "You found it."

Fiyero nodded, trying to change the subject, "Are we partying tonight?"

"Oz, yeah! Get the crew together- were heading out soon."

Fiyero scratched his neck and nodded, turning to head out with his friends. Then he remembered the task at hand- stay in school. He debated for a solid minute, then, not wanting to go against the crowd, he pushed all thoughts of grades out of his mind as he went with his friends to do what they did every night.

**Oh, Yero. When will you learn?**

;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to WickedFrenchHorn and UndefeatedAura for reviewing the last chapter! Hope you all are enjoying!**

Chapter Four

"You're hung over." Elphaba said, as there second tutoring session began.

"No I'm not." He said, rubbing his forehead. He tried to remember what he did last night, and very blurry and dark memories came to his mind. The girl Avaric brought back to their dorm woke him up that afternoon, and he remembered that he had a tutoring session and made his way to the library.

"Did you even read?" she said, crossing her arms.

"Yes."

"I don't believe you." She said, giving him a glare.

"I honestly did." He said, looking up at her stare.

"Prove it." She said, handing him a quiz of the chapter. Fiyero took it and started to work on it. It took him about ten minutes to finish it. He returned it to Elphaba and she graded it.

"Well," she sighed, "You got ten out of fifteen right. Did you honestly read, or are you just lucky?"

He looked at her with a blank stare.

"You've proven me wrong Fiyero. You have real potential." She said, uncrossing her arms, "But it's going to take more than reading one chapter."

"What do you mean? I thought this was my way to a passing grade?"

"If you put in a little extra work, you'll be passing in no time."

He sighed, "You can probably tell, but I've never had to put in work. I'm not the kind of guy that comes off as 'studious'."

She looked at him, "You don't have to be studious to pass." She said, raising her eyebrows.

He looked back at her in silence until she spoke again, "However, if you want a piece of advice on how to pass a little quicker, I would advise against all of this drinking and partying."

He laughed, "You call that advice?"

"It's eventually going to affect your memory, and it has already taken its toll on your grades so far."

"I need you to tutor me, not lecture me on my life choices." He said sharply.

She shrugged her shoulders, "Suit yourself. Read chapter two by tomorrow, and we'll keep moving. Try and get some decent sleep, you look tired." She said before she left him at the table, alone.

Fiyero sat there for a long time contemplating what Elphaba said. He'd been at the party scene for a long time- maybe it was time to put it behind him? However, his reputation would go way down with his friends.

What was he going to do?

Not wanting to think about it anymore, he opened his book and started to read chapter two, which took him longer than the first did. When he was finished, he took a walk down to the Suicide Canal, a canal famous for its dangerous rapids in Shiz's campus, and found a tree to sit under.

He looked at the raging waters, unsure of what to. At this point, he didn't want to drink or party anymore if it meant getting kicked out. He sat there for a long time until the sun set and it got dark. Once he contemplated life enough, he rose and started the trek back to his dorm.

"Hey man," Avaric said, "Ready to head out?"

Fiyero sighed, "Not tonight man, I'm not feeling it."

Avaric furrowed his brow, "What? Come one man, we just want to have some fun."

He sighed, "…Let's go." He said unenthusiastically. Avaric put an arm around him saying,

"Don't worry, we'll cheer you right up." And with that, the two left the dorm room into the dark of night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to Tangled4ever, UndefeatedAura, and WickedFrenchHorn for reviewing! Hope you all are enjoying! **

Chapter Five

Elphaba didn't find Fiyero in any of their classes the next day, and she just assumed that he was hung over, as tradition would have it for the past several weeks. So, she went to her classes and at the end of her academic day, went to the library to meet Fiyero for their next session.

Only, he didn't come.

After several hours of waiting, Elphaba gave up and started to head home. She walked by the Suicide Canal like she always did, and found Fiyero sitting underneath the tree she usually sat under most days.

"Fiyero?" Elphaba asked.

Fiyero looked up, "Elphaba? Is that you?"

"Yeah," sitting down next to him, "Where were you today? I didn't see you at all."

"Where did you think I was?" he said, a small smile on his stressed face.

"Drinking?"

"Eh, I went for a while, but I left before everyone else. I came here and have been here all day."

"What's wrong?"

He sighed, "I'm just thinking a lot about the future, that's all. I'm going to be King of the Vinkus someday. I know I'm not ready, and my parents defiantly think so too. I just feel like I have so much to catch up on that I've just pushed aside the past few years."

"There is still time." Elphaba said, trying to comfort him.

"Not when your friends are hounding you to go and drink and party every night. I honestly don't want to do that anymore. Dancing through life isn't working anymore." He looked into her deep brown eyes. "I don't know what to do, Elphaba."

She looked back into his crystal blue eyes, noticing for the first time how incredible they were. For the first time, she saw the Fiyero she'd been looking for all this time.

"If they were your friends they wouldn't make you do anything you didn't want to, Fiyero. It doesn't matter what they expect you to do. It only matters what you think is the best thing to do." She placed a hand on his shoulder, "Try not to think of the future, just the task at hand."

He nodded, "I just feel like a failure."

"Oz, Fiyero, you could never be a failure. A failure only realizes there a failure when it's too late. You have all the time in the world to turn everything around!" she said, smiling at him.

He smiled back at her, "Thanks, Elphaba. I'll be in class tomorrow," he said as he stood up, offering her a hand, which she took, "And I'll see you for tutoring for sure."

"I'm so glad to hear that." She said, as she got up with the help of Fiyero. The two bid goodnight to each other and went their separate ways, Elphaba feeling butterflies in her stomach.

She finally found Fiyero.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the late upload! I'll post another one tonight. Keep reviewing!**

Chapter Six

"I've just never felt that way before," Elphaba said, detailing her encounter with Fiyero to her roommate.

"Elphie, do you have a crush on him?" Glinda said, making Elphaba blush.

"Oz…no. I don't know, maybe."

"Sounds to me like he defiantly opened up to you, which he doesn't do to many people. I think he trusts you."

"Really?"

"Elphie, don't be silly. You're a great person! Sooner or later, he'll realize what a gem you are, and he might ask you out!"

"What about you?" she said, looking up to her friend with sad eyes.

"Don't worry about me, I'll find my night in shining armor soon enough."

"Thanks Glinda. You're a real friend." She hugged the blonde, "Now I have to go and see my sister. I'll see you later."

They bid each other goodbye and Elphaba went to find her sister, who was in the cafeteria. She sat down across from her and said, "Hey Nessie. How are you?"

"Well, Fabala. And you?" she said, taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Better than usual," she replied, thinking of Fiyero, "How are things going?"

"My classes are going rather well; I have straight A's so far, and I have just the right amount of free time. I write to Father most days, as well."

"How is Father?" Elphaba said, somewhat sarcastically.

Nessa replied, "Father is fine." She tried to change the subject, "I hear you are tutoring the infamous Fiyero Tiggular."

"Yes, I am."

She looked at Elphaba with a worried look, "I just don't want you to get involved with that crowd, Fabala. It doesn't lead to a very bright future."

Elphaba looked away, "I don't really have a bright future, Nessa. When I graduate, I'll go back home and run the house just like I always have. My degree will be gathering dust while I cook and clean."

Nessa looked at her sister with disappointment, and didn't reply because she knew Elphaba spoke the truth.

"Good chat, Nessie." Elphaba said sarcastically, "I have a tutoring session to get to."

"Really? I just saw Fiyero leave with his group of friends a few minutes ago."

"Are you sure?"

Nessa nodded her head "It was defiantly him."

Elphaba bid her sister goodbye and left the cafeteria heading towards the library. When she got there, Fiyero was nowhere to be found. She wandered around the library for a few minutes and still found no sight of him. She looked down in disappointment and left, heading for her spot at the Suicide Canal.

She sat, watching the raging waters, wanting to cry. Did the talk they had the previous night mean nothing to him? Was it all an act to fool her? She imagined him getting plastered drunk, throwing his future away. She felt so much woe for him, feeling his life end before it even began.

"Elphaba?" a male voice said. Her head shot up,

"Fiyero? Is that you?"

He came closer to her, "Yeah. I was looking for you in the library, but I couldn't find you. Figured I'd find you here though." He looked at her closer, "Is everything alright?"

She stood up, "I thought you were out with your friends?"

He smiled, "I ditched them. Thought I had more productive stuff to do than get drunk." He furrowed his brow, "Are you sure you're alright? You look upset."

"I'm fine, Fiyero." She said, smiling to herself, "Ready to head out?"

He smiled, "Yeah. Let's go."

The two went to the library to have a very productive study session and for the first time in a long time, Elphaba was glad she was wrong about something.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for reviewing! idk if I'll be posting tomorrow- I'm taking the SAT. ugh. Love you guys! **

Chapter Seven

Several weeks passed of Elphaba tutoring Fiyero, which turned out to be very productive. The two never missed a session, and Fiyero was actually going to all of his classes. His grades were ever so slightly going up every day, and he was retaining most of the information taught to him.

Elphaba hadn't seen any signs of hang overs or late night partying on his part since they talked by the Suicide Canal and at this point, he was going no where but up.

Fiyero was gradually distancing himself from his friends, but he still kept them in check. When he would go out with them, he barely drank enough to get a buzz, and usually left early, his friends paying him no mind.

However, they were not aware of Fiyero's tutoring. Fiyero knew this would damage his reputation if they knew, so he tried to keep it quiet. When he was ready, he eventually moved out of his room into his own apartment, away from distractions.

And so, as time would have it, it was the morning after the semester exams. Fiyero and Elphaba studied every night and she made sure he had full comprehension. Fiyero took his exams the day before and felt pretty confident about them, but he would know for sure today.

When Dr. Dillamond handed him his semester report card, he said, "You know, I don't think I've ever seen this much improvement in anyone. Elphaba has taught you well."

Fiyero's eyes widened as he opened his report card to find all passing grades- even B's! He grinned a brilliant grin, and set out to find Elphaba.

He ran past several people trying to stop him, but his mind was focused on one emerald woman who was sitting underneath her tree by the Suicide Canal, "Elphaba!" he yelled, still running towards her.

She shot up, and as he came to her, out of breath, she took the paper out of his hand and read it. She smiled and said, "Oz, I knew you could do it!"

He picked her up and hugged her, swinging her around, "We did it!" after he set her down, he looked at her, and said, "Go out with me." with a smile.

Elphaba's eyes widened, "Fiyero, I don't-"

"Please, Elphaba. All I'm asking for is dinner. We don't even have to call it a date." He said, looking into her eyes, a small smile still on his face.

She contemplated it for a moment and answered him with a smile, "I guess a little celebration is in order anyway."

He looked relieved, "Thank you. Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you. I'll pick you up at seven." He said, as he started to leave.

"Fiyero!" she called to him, and he turned around, "I'm really proud of you." She said, and he beamed at her, never wanting to take his eyes off of her. When he was gone, she sat back down underneath the tree for a few minutes more, dreading the upcoming holiday in a few weeks. This means she would have to go home to her father, which none of them enjoyed. She was so tired of cooking and cleaning; her father seeing her as a servant more than a daughter.

But, she tried to focus on the present- a date with Fiyero Tiggular. She told herself early on that she wasn't going to go down this road, but he'd really changed, and finally seemed genuine. What could go wrong?


	8. Chapter 8

**Oh, how I love fluff! Keep reviewing!**

**Btw the SAT was alright- hopefully things work out in the end lol.**

Chapter Eight

Elphaba parted ways with Fiyero and headed back to her dorm to tell Glinda the news- she was going on a date. She unlocked the door to find Glinda looking at her report card, "Hey Glin," Elphaba said casually, trying to keep her cool.

"Elphie, I need some help." She said, looking up at her friend.

"With what?" she asked, avoiding eye contact.

"My grades, I was hoping we could study some tonight."

Elphaba, with her back turned to Glinda said, "Uh, I can't tonight."

Glinda furrowed her brow, "Why not?"

She turned to face her roommate, "I have a date." She said with a shy smile.

Glinda jumped up from her bed and went to Elphaba, a giant grin on her face, "A date? With?"

Elphaba blushed, "…Fiyero."

Glinda hugged her friend, "Elphie!" she squealed, "I can't believe it! A _date!_ Oz, we have no time to waste- we have to get you ready!"

Elphaba tried to persuade Glinda out of dressing her, but it only worked to an extent. Elphaba ended up wearing slightly nicer clothes than she was used and she let her hair down. Glinda gave her a pep talk of dos and don'ts of a first date, which Elphaba paid attention to.

Then, that fateful moment occurred when Elphaba heard the knock on the door. There were too many butterflies in her stomach to count, but she knew she didn't have to be nervous- it was Fiyero.

The door opened and Glinda answered it, "Now listen," she started, "No later than eleven, and don't try anything funny, alright?"

"Yes ma'am." Fiyero said, smiling at the blonde. Glinda stepped aside and let Elphaba out,

"Have fun, you two." Glinda said, bidding them farewell.

Once they were alone, Fiyero said, "You look beautiful, Elphaba."

She tried to hide her blushing, "Thanks, Fiyero. Where are we headed?"

"A little restaurant a few blocks off of campus. It's my favorite place to eat here." He said as they began walking, "So, I wrote my parents about my grades."

"You should be proud, Fiyero. You really improved." She said, looking off into the street.

"I couldn't have done it without you, Elphaba." He said, regaining her stare, "Really, it wouldn't have happened. I…I'm just very grateful for your help." She smiled at him and the two kept walking, holding a more casual conversation.

When they arrived and were seated at the restaurant, Fiyero asked, "So, tell me about you, Elphaba."

She raised an eyebrow, "What do you want to know?"

He crossed his arms and answered, "Anything you're willing to tell me." he flashed a smile.

"Well, I was born in Munchkinland and I've lived there my whole life. I have a sister, Nessarose who goes here with me. My father is the governor of Munchkinland…. and that concludes what I'm willing to tell you." She said, flashing a smile back at him.

"Fair enough. Would you like to know about me?" he said, raising his eyebrows.

She looked at him with caution, "I suppose so."

He leaned back, "Well, I was born and raised in the Vinkus as an only child. My childhood was mostly learning the duties of being a King of the Vinkus. From then on, I went from institution to institution failing this and that, only until I can here and found you, Elphaba. Now I'm here on a date with the most beautiful and smartest person in all of Oz."

She blushed, "Date?"

He smiled, "Only if you want it to be."

Before she could answer, the waiter came and took their order and the two ate and talked about more casual things. They stayed after their meal was paid for an extra two hours just getting to know each other.

So, when the two decided it was time to leave, Fiyero walked Elphaba back to her dorm.

She turned to him in front of her door, "Thank you for tonight, Fiyero."

He took her hand, "It was my pleasure, Elphaba. What you've done for me cannot be repaid in one dinner."

Before he had a chance to let go of her hand she said, "I thought about it."

He looked confused, "About what?"

"It was a date." She said, smiling at him. He smiled back at her and locked eye to eye. He leaned in closer and she didn't back away, so he kissed her gently.

"Defiantly a date." He said as he let go of her hand, stopping himself from going any further, "Goodnight, Elphaba. I'll see you tomorrow."

She replied, "Goodnight, Fiyero." And the two bid farewell until the morning.

When Elphaba was out of sight, he thrust his fist into the crisp air in celebration. _It was a date!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Love those reviews! Hope you all have a great week- and remember, everything will be ok. No matter what!**

Chapter Nine

Elphaba opened her dorm door to find a pacing Glinda, covered in her cucumber facemask.

"Elphaba Thropp, it is almost midnight. What were you two doing?"

All Elphaba could do was smile a smile of absolute bliss, "We…that was possibly the best night of my miserable life."

Glinda's expression softened, "Details?"

Elphaba sat down on her bed and said, "We went out to dinner and just talked. We ended up talking for a while, actually. And when he walked me back here…he kissed me."

Glinda smiled at her, sitting besides her, "Elphie!" she squealed, "That is just wonderful!"

She smiled back at her friend, "I really think this could work. Usually I would be petrified of someone dating me, but it just feels…good."

"He seems very genuine these days…"Glinda said, "He's a different person all of a sudden." She stood and went over to a mirror to adjust her facemask, "I haven't seen him the least bit drunk in weeks."

Elphaba smiled to herself. Maybe she was making a difference-after all, he was a different person and had kicked his bad habits that his 'dancing through life' phase set on. Of course, Elphaba didn't get her hopes up, but this newfound curiosity of hers sparked her interest.

The next morning, most students chose to sleep in because their exams were finished, but classes continued and would continue for the next few weeks before the break for Lurlinemas. So, being overachiever that she was, Elphaba went to her classes as usual.

Unfortunalty, those who did not pass their exams were required to come to the extra classes. So, as fate would have it, Elphaba was surrounded by idiots. Throughout the class, her angry classmates, who had never really attended a class before, shouted demeaning slurs at her regarding her skin color.

"Artichoke!" one shouted after she answered a question. Dr. Dillamond tried to respond,

"Avaric, quiet down!" but the select few of them were relentless.

"Silly slimy girl!" another said.

"You think the rest of her is green too?" the other followed.

When she'd had enough, Elphaba stood up and said, "At least I have enough sense to pass my exams! You're all idiots!" she said as she stormed out of the classroom, vowing never to go to extra classes again.

She ran to her tree underneath by the Suicide Canal and as she sat she let out a sigh of frustration. She looked at her skin and wished it was normal for the thousandth time today. As she stared into the rushing waters of the canal, she held back tears that she wouldn't let herself shed.

"Hey Elphaba." A familiar voice said behind her.

"Go away." She said, not paying attention to the caramel Fiyero sitting down beside her, "Sorry, Fiyero. I didn't know it was you."

He frowned, "Is something wrong? You look upset."

She sighed, not making eye contact with him, "I just…I just had a bad day, that's all." She continued to look at the water.

"What happened?" he said, not trying to push her.

"Just what always happens. People look at me and point out the obvious. I was in class and these idiots started making jokes and I just had enough of it."

"You can't let those guys get to you." He said, trying to reassure her.

She shook her head, "Have you ever been constantly made fun of, Fiyero? It's this degrading feeling that you get everyday just because your _skin_ is the same color as the grass on the ground."

He looked at her face, hers focused on the ground. He took a moment before he said, "I think you're absolutely breathtaking." And her eyes looked up at him with a mix of emotions, "Honestly Elphaba, I do." He said, smiling at her.

After a moment, she smiled back at him, "That's a first." She said, kind of shocked.

He chuckled and said, "How about I take you out to dinner?" he said, standing up and extending his hand to help her up.

She stood up and said, "That sounds wonderful, Fiyero." She held on to his hand and the two walked back to Elphaba's dorm, Fiyero counting the seconds until dinner.

Awwwwwwwwww Yero being hero. Classic.


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm sooooo sorry for the delay! School has been crazy, and rehearsals are picking up! Hopefully there won't be any more delays in the future. I think. **

**Thanks to all who have favorited/followed this story! And don't forget to keep reviewing!**

Chapter Ten

As destiny would have it, Fiyero and Elphaba continued to date for the next few weeks. They finally became official much to Fiyero's excitement, and he spoiled her with expensive dinners and romantic gestures. In Elphaba's eyes, he was the perfect guy and she felt lucky to even be with him.

It was getting close to Lurlinemas, so Fiyero planned their last date before they would depart for the holidays. In his mind, he pictured them eating dinner at her favorite restaurant and then they would go to their tree underneath the Suicide Canal. So, he made reservations and got ready the night before they had to leave for home.

As he was getting dressed, Fiyero thought about life without Elphaba for the next month. He'd spent the majority of his first semester with her, whether it was studying or getting to know her- he was starting to get used to life with her around him. He didn't want to draw any conclusions just yet, but he had a pretty good idea of how he felt about her.

So, not thinking about the time they would spend apart, Fiyero went over to Elphaba's dorm room. He knocked on the door and Glinda opened it, "Glin! You look great." Fiyero said, smiling at her.

"Why thank you, Fiyero. Elphaba's coming. Come in, please."

Fiyero sat down on their Glinda's pink couch and waited a few moments before Elphaba came out to him.

He stood up and said, "You look absolutely stunning, Fae." He said, using his pet name for her.

She smiled and greeted him with a kiss, "Thank you, Yero." Using his pet name. Glinda bid them farewell as they left for their date. They soon reached the restaurant and the two were seated.

"How was your day? I feel like I haven't seen you in ages." Fiyero said.

"I spent most of it studying and packing. It's only been a day since you saw me last, Yero."

"I…I'm just really going to miss you, Fae. I wish you could come to the Vinkus with me. The snow looks so pretty in the grasslands."

She sighed, "I wish I could go with you. Father already has a list of things I have to do when I get home. He'll work me until the bone until the break is over."

The waiter conveniently came back and gave the two their food. While they ate he said, "You look amazing, Fae."

She blushed, putting her fork down, "You're an idiot." She said, making both of them laugh. They continue to eat and hold small talk until their meal was finished. Fiyero paid and the two walked to the Suicide Canal.

As they sat under their tree, Elphaba leaned her head on Fiyero's shoulder, "I don't want to go." She said.

"Enjoy learning too much Fae?" he said, a smile on his face.

She sighed, "I don't want to leave you, Yero."

When he heard this, his heart soared. His smile grew and he said, "The last thing I want to is leave you, Fae." He reached into his pocked for a box, "Happy two months."

She turned to him and he gave her the box to open. Inside was a small sapphire necklace with one gem centered around two smaller diamonds. She gasped, "Fiyero, it's beautiful. I…I can't accept this."

He gently took it out of the box and said, "These gems are mined in the Vinkus, you know." He said, motioning for her to turn around and he started to put the necklace on her. "It just makes you look more breathtaking than you already were, Fae." He said when he was done.

"It's so beautiful, Yero. I don't know how to thank you." She gave him a sweet kiss and was interrupted by a strong hand pulling her up by her hair.

"There's the Artichoke!" the voice said. Fiyero immediately recognized it as Avaric.

Elphaba screamed, "Fiyero!" and struggled to get free and Avaric's head shot up to meet Fiyero's glance.

"Fiyero?" was all Avaric could manage to say before Fiyero's fist made contact with his face, knocking Elphaba out of his grasp. Fiyero knocked him on the ground and continued to beat him until he was defeated.

"You're dating an…Artichoke?" he said hoarsely.

"Stay away from her. If I ever see you near her again, I will not hesitate to kill you."

When he started to walk towards a frightened Elphaba, Avaric said, "We were brothers!"

He turned towards him and said, "We were never brothers. Stay away, Av."

He ran towards Elphaba and took her shoulders, "Are you alright, Fae? Are you hurt?" he said, cupping her cheeks.

Tears streamed down her cheeks, as she shook her head no. Fiyero sighed a sigh of relief and embraced her, which she melted into. "I'm right here, Fae. I'm not going to let anything happen to you, I promise." He looked back at the limp pile of his former friend and said, "Let's get you home."

As they walked briskly, Elphaba said, "You knew him?" her sniffling still evident.

He sighed, constantly looking behind him, "For a time yes. He was my roommate for about a month. We would always go out and party together, but then…things changed. I moved out and I haven't seen him since."

She replied, "He's the one who always made fun of me. It was always him." She said, the pair stopping.

Fiyero looked at her, "You don't have to worry about him anymore, Fae," he said, taking her hands in his, "I'll protect you."

After a few moments, she smiled at him in the midst of her sadness, "You know what?"

He furrowed his brow, confused, "What?"

She bit her lip, "This…this was a pretty terrible date, Yero."

He looked happy yet annoyed when he said, "Oz, Fae. I guess I have my work cut out for me then." He said, the two walking into Elphaba's dorm room building. At her door, he said, "Are you sure you're alright?"

She looked at him, "I think so. I'll be ok, Yero. Don't worry about me. I'll see you tomorrow morning?"

He nodded with a small smile and he kissed her goodnight. Before he left he said, "I'm really sorry that happened, Fae. No one should ever put their hands on you like that."

She replied, "Thank you for saving me, Yero my hero. Goodnight."

He smiled at the new nickname, "Goodnight, Fae." Fiyero walked away thinking about how he almost lost her. He never wanted to think about that again, and he finally knew how he felt about her.

Now they had to survive a month apart from each other.


	11. Chapter 11

**Keep reviewing!**

Chapter Eleven

Elphaba slept soundly that night due to exhaustion and woke the next morning to Glinda's gentle shaking.

"Wake up, Elphie. We have to leave soon." She said. Elphaba told her about last night's incident when she got home and Glinda was very helpful to her.

Elphaba got up and said, "Thanks Glin," and began to pack the few things she had left that weren't already in her suitcase. Outside of their window, Elphaba saw parents filing into the school grounds. She knew her father would be here soon and he wouldn't be happy to see her. He never was, and to her, he never would be.

He would go to Nessa before he summoned her to leave, so she knew she had some time to kill. Once she packed the last item, she dragged her luggage to the front of the school and left it in the drop off area. She went back to her room just in time to bid farewell to her roommate. Glinda squeezed her tight and said she'd write, and right after that, she was gone.

She wanted to find Fiyero before he left, and went to their spot underneath the tree and saw a figure sitting underneath it. She smiled at the figure and approached.

"Hey." She said, sitting next to him.

He smiled in surprise, "Hey, Fae." He kissed her as she sat down next to him, "How're you feeling?"

Remembering last night, she replied, "Fine, honestly. I just don't want to go, that's all. I'd rather be learning than cleaning and organizing any day." She said, leaning on him.

"I'm going to miss you so much, Fae." He said, looking at her necklace and smiling at it, and he laughed.

"What?" she said, not making eye contact.

"I just never have wanted to come back to school so badly after a vacation, and it hasn't even started yet!" he said.

She laughed, "Oz, I don't think I'd ever imagined you say that." She said, relaxing back into his embrace.

The couple sat in a comfortable silence watching the waters race in front of them, both of them savoring the feeling of one another before they were to depart from each other. Fiyero looked at Elphaba's raven hair and said, "Elphaba?"

"Yes?" she said, turning towards him.

"I…I just wanted to say that I've been a lot of silly flings before with different girls."

"I know. You're reputation backs that up. Why are you telling me this?"

He took her hand, "Because I wanted to let you know that this is the first serious relationship I've ever had. I'm in this for the long haul." He said, avoiding her eyes.

She smiled at him, "Well, this is the first relationship I've ever had. And I wouldn't be here if I thought you were a lost cause. I believe that you are more genuine than you were before." She said, cupping his cheek.

"Cool. I just wanted you to know before we left."

"What, just in case I find the time to cheat on you with someone else? because there is just an enormous line of boys at my door waiting to date me." she said, laughing, "I'm glad you told me." she said, kissing him sweetly.

They were interrupted by a familiar voice, "Fabala! Father is here!" Nessa said, wheeling over to the tree.

"Hello, Nessa." Fiyero said. Surprisingly, Nessa had been supportive of Elphaba's relationship with Fiyero since they began dating. If only Frex shared the same opinion…

"Hello Fiyero. Good to see you." She said, turning to Elphaba, "Time to go, Fabala." Elphaba turned back to Fiyero as Nessa went to her father, stalling.

"I guess this is goodbye," Elphaba said, "Please, don't do anything stupid." She said, smiling at him.

He laughed, "I promise I'll come back in one piece. I'll write Fae. I'm going to miss you so much."

He embraced her, "Me too." She pulled back and kissed him deeply, "Please, don't fall for someone else, Yero."

He saw the concern in her eyes and kissed her again, "How could I possibly even think on cheating on the most beautiful woman in all of Oz? I wouldn't dream of it, Fae." He kissed her once more, "Good bye, green girl."

"Bye, Yero." She said, leaving his embrace and meeting with her sister. She took one look back at the caramel man, his hand behind his head, the other waving at her. She couldn't help but feel this ping of hurt as she parted from him.

"I love you, Fae." He said, waving to her, "Never forget that." Before she was out of sight, she smiled at him. Oz, he loved that smile.

Tell me what you think.


	12. Chapter 12

**Keep reviewing! Hope you all are enjoying. This story was so hard to write- ugh. But now (hopefully) I'll get around to finishing it!**

Chapter Twelve

The family sat in the carriage on the way back to Munchkinland, Elphaba sitting by herself and Nessa and Frex sharing a seat. Elphaba stared out of the window, watching Shiz fade into the horizon while Nessa and Frex carried on a conversation.

"Father, no boy has come to me," she said answering his question, "But Elphaba has a boyfriend!" she replied smiling.

Elphaba gave Nessa a scolding look while her father said, "Elphaba, is this true?" his face showing concern.

She avoided his gaze, "Yes, father."

He looked shocked, "Who is it?"

She hesitated before saying, "Fiyero Tiggular."

Frex was bewildered, "Oz, Elphaba! When did you think it would be appropriate to date the most scandalous prince in all of Oz? What was going through your head?"

She found his gaze, "People aren't what they seem, Father!"

He laughed at her, "Silly girl, what has he sewed into your mind? I will hear no more of this, do I make myself clear?"

She shrunk back down and nodded her head. She looked at Nessa who had a frown on her face, clearly upset from the mistake she made of telling her father. Elphaba rode in silence for the remainder of the way home. Normally, she took her father's scolding rather well, not letting it get under her skin. This time however, she felt the need to hold back tears the whole way home.

Fiyero on the other hand, returned to the Vinkus rather quickly. His parents greeted him at the doors of Kiamo Ko, expecting him to be hung over or inebriated, but were pleasantly surprised when neither was the case.

"Hey Mom, Dad." Fiyero said, hugging both his parents. "It's good to see you guys." He added with a smile.

"Fiyero, you seem…sober. Is this so?" Kali, his mother said.

He replied, "Yeah. Haven't had a drink in months." He casually walked into the castle, his parents following, shocked.

"What made you quit?" his father, Leto asked. "You've never been sober."

Fiyero turned to them and said, "I just…I got my priorities in order and drinking and partying weren't on the list." He answered thinking of Elphaba.

"You look great, son." Leto said, shocked by his son's news. This was a new Fiyero to them, and they didn't know what to do. So, they let Fiyero alone to unpack as they tried to figure out what had gotten into their son. Their efforts were fruitless.

So, the family reconvened at dinner and Kali asked the haunting question, "Yero, how are your grades?"

Without looking up from his plate he replied, "Making straight B's."

His parents' eyes widened with joy and surprise, "Yero, what happened this semester?" Kali said, leaning in closer.

Fiyero looked up and made eye contact with his mother, "Well…there…there is this girl."

Kali beamed, "Who?"

He looked back down, smiling, "Her name is Elphaba. Elphaba Thropp. She started tutoring me early in the year, and we've been dating for the past few months."

Kali replied, "Actually dated? This doesn't sound like you, Fiyero."

He laughed, "I know. Look, all I know is that…I think I'm falling for her. She's just so...genuine and smart and witty and –"

"Is she pretty?" Leto, said chiming in.

"Beautiful. She's so incredibly beautiful!" He said, beaming at the thought of her.

Kali and Leto looked at their son and Kali said, "When can we meet her?"

He sighed, "I don't know. Her father is the governor of Munchkinland, and he doesn't like Elphaba that much. He's much more attuned to her sister, Nessa."

Leto said, "Well, we plan to visit Munchkinland later this holiday. You could come along if you wish." He said, smiling at his son.

He beamed, "That would be awesome, dad!" he said, and his father smiled.

After dinner, Leto and Kali spoke to one another, "Have you ever seen Fiyero this happy?" Kali asked.

"I think our son is in love. And she sounds like a great girl- got him to stop his foolish behavior!"

"Leto, she could be the one. Think about it, they love each other; she's the heir to Munchkinland- making a sealed alliance. It's a perfect match!"

He went to his wife and gently kissed her, "Oz, who knew? Our son, in a genuine relationship."

"Reminds me of you and me. You were rebellious until you met me." she said, melting into his embrace. He laughed and the two reminisced on their own love story.


	13. Chapter 13

**Happy Sunday! Hope you all had a great week. **

**Don't forget to leave a review- it'll make my day!**

Chapter Thirteen

Over the course of the next few weeks, Elphaba was back to her old lifestyle of cooking, cleaning, and running her father's house. It was just after Lurlinemas and there were about two weeks left in their holiday before school.

Even though she had plenty to think about, she always drifted her thoughts to Fiyero. They wrote to each other constantly, detailing their days and sharing their experiences. She missed him immensely, which made the days pass slowly and painfully for her.

The previous day, Frex told Elphaba that they were hosting a particular family from the Vinkus as they made their rounds among Oz, which he failed to specify as the royal family of the Vinkus. So, Elphaba spent the next two days cooking and prepping the house and guest rooms for the family, oddly curious to whom they might be.

Fiyero and his parents arrived later that afternoon, the governor greeting him at the entrance of the governor's mansion. He and his staff escorted them to their rooms, Fiyero keeping an eye out for a certain green person. He kept thinking to himself that he and Elphaba were in the same house, and all he had to do was find her.

So, with time to kill before dinner, Fiyero slipped out of the back of the mansion, hoping to find her outside. He went around the enormous grounds to the flower garden, where Elphaba, with her back turned to him, was picking flowers for tonight's dinner.

He smiled, admiring the green girl, carefully choosing the flowers that would complement the house most. He ducked down by the row behind her and stood a few feet behind her, finally saying, "I like the green ones the best."

She shot around, her face going from surprise to joy, "Yero!" she said, embracing him, dropping her flowers, "Oz, I had no idea you were coming!"

He broke the embrace and kissed her, and she kissed him back which made his heart soar. "I missed you, Fae."

She kissed him again, "More than you could know." She looked at him, "You didn't write me about coming." She said.

"I wanted it to be a surprise! You weren't expecting it, were you?" he said, with his eyebrows raised.

She laughed, "You're an idiot."

He kissed her again, "Oz, I missed that."

She hugged him, "So your parents are here?"

He nodded, "Yeah. Their really excited to meet you."

"You told them about me?"

He looked at her and said, "They were shocked that I passed my exams and I told them about you. They practically love you, Fae."

"I wish I could say the same about my father." She said, looking at the ground and realizing that she'd dropped her flowers. She bent over to pick them up, "When I told him about you, he only recognized you as the scandalous Vinkun prince. I tried to explain that you'd changed, but he didn't want to hear anymore of it," She tried to put the flowers back in their previous arrangement.

"I'm sure he'll come to his senses eventually." He said, picking up a stray flower and holding it to her, "You look absolutely beautiful, by the way."

She blushed and took the flower, "Oz, Yero." She kissed him once again, the two resting their foreheads against each other and she smiled against him. She sighed and said, "I have to get back," and she pulled away.

"I'll see you at dinner then?" he said, watching her go back to the house.

She turned back to him, "Yeah. And Yero?"

"Yes, green girl?" he said, flashing a smile.

"Thank you for coming."

"Anything for you, Fae." And with that she went back inside of the kitchen, a brilliant and stupid smile on her face. Oz that man made her feel good- he made her feel loved. But, she stared at the flowers in her hand and her father came into her mind. She and her father hadn't talked about Fiyero since the carriage ride home from Shiz.

She looked at the flowers with a sad look, as the staff buzzed around her. After a moment, she put her apron back on and continued to prepare dinner.

Fiyero spent the remainder of his free time alone, patiently waiting for dinner so he could see Elphaba again. He wandered around her home, looking at all the portraits of Frex and Nessa, none of Elphaba. He stumbled across one of what has to have been Elphaba's mother- who she looked almost identical to. If it weren't for her skin, Elphaba was a copy of her mother, and Fiyero took note of it. He hadn't seen Elphaba's mother around, and remembered that she'd never mentioned her. He made a mental note not to bring her up. With that thought, he continued to wander the halls and grounds of the mansion, wanting the time to fly.


	14. Chapter 14

**About halfway through with this story! Hope you all like it. This was one of my favs/one of the hardest to write. idk.**

**Review!**

Chapter Fourteen

When the dinner bell rang, all members of the household came to the dining room. When they all gathered, Frex said, "Welcome again to our home. We are pleased to host you. These are my daughters Nessarose and Elphaba." He said, introducing them to the royal family. Fiyero looked at Elphaba, noting the slight fear in her eyes.

They were all seated and Elphaba went to get the appetizer. Elphaba and Fiyero conveniently sat next to each other- out of coincidence. Kali spoke up, once Elphaba returned, "We've heard so much about you, Elphaba."

She looked at the Queen, "Good things I hope, your Majesty."

She smiled at the green girl, "No need for formalities dear. We've only heard the best from Fiyero. You made our son think for the first time in his life!"

Leto chimed in, "You made the impossible, possible." And the table laughed, Fiyero and Elphaba smiling at each other.

"Fiyero did most of it, I just gave him the push he needed." Elphaba replied.

"You all make me sound like a lost cause!" Fiyero said, jokingly.

"You weren't a lost cause, Yero. More like a lost puppy." The table erupted with laugher, some of it forced.

Frex watched her daughter as she talked with the royal family. She seemed as already a member of the family to them, and he did not like that one bit. She was the cause of his woe, so she should feel no happiness. He looked over at Nessa who was enjoying the conversation along with the others, and he suddenly felt sick to his stomach. He was hoping to make alliances with these people but clearly this was not to be.

"Excuse me, I feel very ill."

"Are you alright father?" Nessa said, growing concerned.

"Yes, but if you'll excuse me, I must go and lie down." Frex replied and rose from the table, heading out of the dining room, his expression turning to anger.

Elphaba watched her father leave the room and knew something was bothering him and she would be the likely person to pay for it later. Fiyero saw her expression and grabbed her hand underneath the table and she met his eyes.

"What's wrong?" he whispered.

She shook her head no and tried to put on a happier face, "I'll go get the next course." She got up and Fiyero watched as she left the kitchen once again- he knew Frex's illness was no truth- he was up to something. Fiyero wasn't going to let anything happen to Elphaba.

When she returned, the conversation returned to normal and Elphaba mingled with Fiyero's parents for the remainder of dinner. When it was over, Elphaba cleaned the kitchen and before she went to her room, Fiyero was waiting for her in the living room.

She smiled and kissed him, "Hey."

"Hey." He replied, kissing her again.

"Walk?" she said, taking his hand and leading him outside. He nodded and the two spent a while walking the governors mansion. Elphaba took Fiyero to one particular spot by the small lake a small walk from the house. The moonlight glistened over the water and Elphaba and Fiyero sat on a bench by the water.

"What was bothering you earlier, when your father left?" he said, looking in her eyes.

She sighed, shaking her head, "He wasn't ill, I can tell you that. It probably has to do with them preferring me over Nessa. He doesn't like for me to get positive attention."

Fiyero furrowed his brow, "What? That sounds insane."

"Its…. its because of my mother."

He interrupted her, "You don't have to, Fae."

She smiled at him, "No, you should know. She died in childbirth with Nessa. When I was born, well, green, my father took every precaution when my mother got pregnant again. He made her drink milk flowers to prevent any odd pigmentation. They made her weak…and…"

She didn't need to say anymore, "I saw a portrait of her hung in the halls, and if its any consolation, you look just like her."

She smiled at him, "Thank you, Yero." She looked out on the lake, "Your parents are so nice."

He laughed, "Yeah, they can be a little nosy though. Didn't take them long to ask why my grades were so good when I got home." He looked at her, "They love you, Fae." Suddenly the light caught her necklace, "You still wear the necklace, I see."

She looked down at it, "Everyday. Reminds me of those days where you thought I was the meanest person in Oz." she said, and they both laughed, "But you came around, so it all worked out in the end."

He looked into her brown depths and knew this was the time and the place to tell Elphaba how he really felt. She was so perfect in his eyes, and he couldn't wait any longer.

"Hey, Fae?" he said, taking one of her hands.

"Yeah, Yero?"

"I…I don't exactly know how to deliver this so I'm just going to say it." He took a deep breath as he looked at her, a small among of concern in her eyes. "I…I think you're the most beautiful and smart and witty and perfect girl I've ever met in my life, and over the past few months I've come to realize that I'm hopelessly in love with you." He made eye contact and her expression hadn't changed. He looked back down in attempt to cover his tracks; "It's ok if you don't feel the same-" he was cut off by her kiss, catching him off guard.

He kissed her back and when they broke she said, "Oh, Yero, I love you too." Fiyero passionately kissed her, the pair confirming their feelings together. He broke away and cupped her face, leaning his forehead against hers saying,

"Thank Oz. I thought you were going to freak out."

She laughed, giving him a small kiss, "I wasn't expecting that, but I wouldn't freak out on you like that."

He smiled, "I told you I was in this for the long haul, Fae."

"I believe you. I am too, Yero my hero." She looked back at her watch, "We should go. If we're out to late Frex won't be happy." So, the two started their walk back to the house. They held casual conversation until the returned and Fiyero walked Elphaba back to her room.

"Fae, you know I'll protect you- from anyone. You don't have to be afraid of him anymore."

She took his hand and replied, "I know." She kissed him, "Goodnight, Yero. I love you."

He smiled and replied, "I love you too, Fae. Sweet dreams." Fiyero left and Elphaba went in her room and smiled a brilliant smile- he loved her! He would do anything for her!

She closed her eyes and smiled imagining Fiyero and she touched her necklace. Oz, she loved that man. For the first time in her life, she imagined her life with someone who would do anything for her, and she got butterflies in her stomach.


	15. Chapter 15

**Oh, stress. Why do you cause me so much woe?**

**Oh- never mind**

**Review?**

Chapter Fifteen

As Frex would have it, the royal family arranged to leave the next day. Elphaba woke early to make breakfast for the visitors and soon after she woke, a sleepy Fiyero came down to the kitchen.

She smiled as his figure approached her, "Hey." She said, giving him a greeting kiss.

"Hey, Fae." He said, kissing her back, "Whatever it is, it smells awesome."

She laughed, "Why are you up this early?"

He went behind her and encircled her waist, "Because you are, Fae." She closed her eyes and melted into his embrace.

"I love this Yero, but-" she was interrupted by a loud,

"Ahem." From her father. Fiyero and Elphaba broke away, Elphaba returning to the stove to continue her preparations. She made Frex his coffee and said, "Morning, Father."

"Elphaba." He said sternly, "I thought you had better manners than that. Don't let that happen again." He said, angrily.

"Yes, father." And with that, he headed outside to enjoy his coffee, giving Fiyero a cold stare before he left. When he was out of sight, Elphaba turned to Fiyero, "Don't worry about it."

He protested, "Fae, he can't just talk to you like that!"

She took his hands, "Yero, I've been dealing with him for the past nineteen years. I've been through much worse."

"That doesn't make it ok." He said, crossing his arms.

"I never said it was ok. I just said that's much nicer than what I'm used to dealing with. That's it."

Fiyero sighed and replied, "I just really don't like him. I'm sorry Fae. I tried."

She smiled, embracing him, "It's alright, I don't really like him either." That broke Fiyero's heart. "But it's not that bad, I promise. Don't worry about it Yero."

Fiyero kissed her head and she eventually went back to making breakfast. Over the next hour, the rest of the inhabitants came down to a buffet of Elphaba's best breakfast dishes. Frex came and joined the others, holding casual conversation with the guests.

When it was time for the family to depart, Fiyero met Elphaba in the kitchen while she was cleaning up the previous meal, "We're leaving."

She sighed, "I can't see you off. He made it clear that I need to stay inside and away from you."

He smiled at her, "I love you, Fae."

She stopped what she was doing and turned to him, "Oz, I love you too, Yero." He kissed her deeply and she broke it, smiling against his mouth. She put her forehead on his and said,

"See you when I get back to Shiz?"

"Only a week and a half, Fae. I'll write you every day, I promise."

"Oz, that seems like a lifetime away."

"I've never wanted to go back to school this badly." He heard his mother call his name and kissed her again, deeply and sweetly, "I love you, green girl. I'll see you soon."

She replied, "Love you too." And he was gone, just as quickly as he had come. She stared out of the window and saw Frex and Nessa bid their guests farewell as she stood in the kitchen. As the carriage left, she couldn't help but shed a tear, which she quickly wiped away as she continued to clean the kitchen.

On the way to the Vinkus, the first topic of discussion that Kali and Leto brought up was Elphaba.

"She is a lovely girl, Yero." His mother said.

He replied, "Yeah, she is." He thought of Elphaba being left behind in a house that didn't want her, and he shuddered, but his parents didn't notice.

"Do you think she could be the one?" his father said.

He looked at his dad, "Without a doubt." He said, smiling a dumb smile.

Both of his parents tried to hide their excitement when their son replied. His father said, "Did you tell her that you love her?" Kali sat on the edge of her seat.

"Last night. We snuck out to the lake behind the grounds, and I told her how I felt, and she felt the same." He said, remembering the moments as he smiled.

"Oz, Fiyero. You really do love her." Kali said, "You've slept with her haven't you?"

Fiyero furrowed his brow at his mother, "Mom! Just because I love her doesn't mean that I slept with her! Geez." He said, clearly embarrassed by his mother.

She looked at Leto and said, "Yero, its like you're a whole different person. You've dropped all of the negative things in your life for Elphaba. I think we all know where this is heading in the future."

His expression softened, "I told her I was in this for the long run, and she is too. She's made me a better person, and there is no possible way I could ever repay her for it. "

Kali and Leto smiled a genuine smile at their son. Here he was absolutely in love with a great girl, and he had changed so much for her. "We're very happy for you, Fiyero." Is all Kali could manage to say before her eyes filled with water, and she almost started to cry in front of her son.

Frex slapped Elphaba and she fell to the ground in recoil, "I cannot believe the audacity you possess! Touching that Winkie!" Tears filled Elphaba's eyes as she held her cheek, feeling every place where his hand made contact with her face.

"He's not a Winkie." She said, trying to stand up to her father, but he struck her again.

"Foolish girl!" and with that he stormed out of the room, disgusted by her presence. Elphaba lie there on the floor, weeping. No doubt her and Fiyero's display of affection caused his anger. She knew he would say something, but she didn't expect this much violence.

Nessa came into the room eventually and helped Elphaba up the best she could. "Are you ok?"

Elphaba sniffled, "I'll be fine, Nessie. Don't let him see you helping me."

She nodded, "I know." And she regrettably left the room. Elphaba wiped her eyes and put her apron back on, continuing to cook and clean in preparation for the next meal. She thought of Fiyero, his smile in her memory, and she smiled through all of her tragedy, hoping the rest of the break would pass soon enough.


	16. Chapter 16

**Oh, this is where things start to get dicey. Buckle up- This is going to be a bumpy ride!**

Chapter Sixteen

Elphaba watched as the familiar scene of Shiz University came into her view. She rode in the carriage with her father and sister, with no more harm done to her, however there was still a visible bruise on her face.

She spent the remainder of her break doing whatever her father told her to. In the midst of her days, she snagged the letters Fiyero wrote to her before her father checked the mail and cherished them. They were full of love, always reminding her of her beauty and how much he missed her. And now as the scenery came back into her view, she couldn't help but smile.

Fiyero arrived at Shiz by himself around ten that morning, wanting to get there before Elphaba. He figured he had some time to kill and unpacked the few things he came back with and got re-acquainted with his old apartment. On his way down the corridor, he passed Avaric, which he refused to make eye contact with.

"Fiyero?"

Fiyero kept walking, and did not reply.

Avaric saw his former friend walk down the corridor and said, "Don't ignore me!" Fiyero kept walking and Avaric replied, "She deserved it, you know!" trying to get a reaction out of him.

Fiyero clenched his jaw and walked out of the dormitory, anger building in his veins. He walked outside and glanced over to see a carriage being unloaded by the entrance of the school. This familiar carriage peaked his curiosity, and Avaric was suddenly forgotten when a certain green girl stepped out. He went over to Elphaba with her back to him and tapped her shoulder.

She spun around to find her boyfriend behind her and she smiled, embracing him, "Yero!"

He laughed, "Hey, Fae. I missed you." He said, pulling back, now noticing the dark purple spots on her face. His expression suddenly changed from elated to abruptly concerned, "Fae, are you alright?"

She tried to cover it up, "Yes, I just fell a while ago. Nothing to be concerned about." She lied, keeping in mind that her father was still in the carriage. Fiyero saw through her lie and helped her unload her bags. He took them up to her room, and luckily it was empty of a roommate.

Fiyero's look of concern returned as he asked, "Why did you lie to me?"

She furrowed her brow, "About what?"

He shook his head, "Fae, I might be a little low on the book smarts, but I'm not an idiot. Where did those bruises come from?" he said, his tone growing impatient.

She shook her head and turned back around, "It doesn't matter."

He sighed out of frustration, "It does matter."

She looked at him, "Why, Yero? Besides, you already know where these bruises came from. Just say it."

"Fae, you shouldn't have to put up with that!" he exclaimed.

"Fiyero, I've put up with it for the past nineteen years!"

"That doesn't make it right. He should be punished for what he's done!"

She threw her hands up, "Fiyero!"

He calmed down, "Are you afraid of him, Fae?"

She laughed a sick laugh, "Fiyero, I'm terrified of him!" He stopped dead in his tracks, "He's terrified me my entire life, and some days I wake up thinking it's my last!"

Fiyero backed down and the two didn't speak. He couldn't bear to look her in the eye, fearing the look she might give him. After a moment, the door opened, "Elphie, I'm home-" Glinda said, going to hug her friend as she noticed the other body in the room, "Oh, hi Fiyero." She looked at the two and said, "Did I interrupt something?"

Elphaba broke the silence, "No, Fiyero was just leaving." She said, watching Fiyero leave out of the corner of her eye.

Fiyero sighed as he left, realizing that he could do more harm than good if he stayed. He took one last look at her before he left the room, and when the door closed behind him, he put his hand to his head.

"What happened, Elphie?" Glinda said, trying to reconcile with her friend.

Elphaba pushed back the tears in her eyes, "Fiyero is just being…he…he just doesn't think that I've had to deal with all my problems my whole life."

Glinda hugged her friend, seeing her distress, "He'll come around, Elphie."

Elphaba smiled against her friends, "Over the break, he said he loved me."

Glinda broke the hug with a grin on her face, "Elphie!" she squealed, "That's thrillifying!" he took her hands, "He must just want to protect you, Elphie. He means no harm, honest."

"He's being overprotective." She looked at her friend with an unconvinced look on her face. Glinda shrugged her shoulders,

"Maybe he's being overprotective. Maybe he's not."

Elphaba sighed, "I'm going to the library."

Glinda bid her friend farewell and Elphaba went her sanctuary. There, she cracked open her life sciences book and began reading ahead, trying to push Fiyero and his overbearing nature out of her head for some time.

After all, she was tired of Fiyero nagging her about her father. She was her own person, and he'd never had to deal with this kind of situation before. So, as far as she was concerned, if he was going to continue down this path, she was done.


	17. Chapter 17

**Do I sense a plot twist coming? **

**Oh, wait. I wrote it. Of course there is a plot twist coming!**

**Review! Love you guys!**

Chapter Seventeen

For the next few days, Elphaba isolated herself in the library or in her dorm room, places Fiyero couldn't really get to her. She avoided him at all costs, trying to focus on her studies.

Fiyero, on the other hand, tried to intercept her at every class change. They hadn't spoken in days, and he was starting to lose himself. He still saw the outline of the bruises on her face and it broke his heart. He didn't want her to be afraid anymore. He tried to recruit Glinda to his cause, however she knew that his efforts would be fruitless unless Elphaba wanted to talk to him, although she did agree to try and convince her.

So, she attempted when Elphaba returned home one afternoon from the library, "Hey Elphie." She said.

"Hey Glin."

"How was the library?" she asked.

"Quiet, as usual. Fiyero keeps following me though."

Glinda's attention peaked, "Are you still avoiding him?"

Elphaba sat at her desk and opened her textbook, "Unfortunately, yes."

Glinda sat by her friend, "You should talk to him, Elphie."

Elphaba glared at her friend, "Even if I do talk to him, I know what he's going to say."

"And what will that be? That you don't deserve to be treated the way your father treats you?"

Elphaba sighed a frustrating sigh, "I don't want to talk about this anymore." She said, gathering her coat and leaving her dorm room. She went to the only place that made sense to her- the Suicide Canal. There she sat underneath the same tree contemplating what Glinda and Fiyero stated.

At this point in her life, she didn't care what her father did. She accepted the fact that she would probably spend the rest of her life working for him-until the day he died. Then what? She would most likely work for her sister, doing the same thing she did before.

The raging waters mirrored her own tears as they streamed down her cheeks. For the first time in her life, she looked at the path she was going down and she didn't want it. She sat underneath the tree for a long time before getting up and heading towards the boy's dormitories.

Fiyero cooked himself dinner that night, which he rarely did. While he sat down to eat, there was a knock on the door, and he sighed, expecting it to be Avaric wanting to come and drink with him. When he opened the door, he was disappointed to find Avaric outside of his door.

"What do you want?" Fiyero said, annoyed.

"Fiyero, I just want to be buds again. Like the old days." He said, forcing a smile.

"Those days are over, Av." He tried to close the door but Avaric put his hand through it,

"I heard you and the Arti-Elphaba aren't doing so well."

Fiyero shot a dirty look at him, "It's none of your business."

"You could tell me about it over a drink. You look like you need to relax."

"Piss off." He hissed.

Avaric felt the rage inside of him build and flow through his veins. While Fiyero turned to go back inside of his apartment, Avaric yanked his shirt collar and threw him on the floor. He remembered the beating Fiyero gave him the last time they spoke and that fueled his rage as he beat Fiyero. Fiyero tried to fight back, but Avaric squashed any attempt. At last, when Fiyero was unconscious, Avaric pulled out a knife and began to stab him in the stomach. After a few jabs, he stood and spit on Fiyero's body before leaving him in a pool of his own blood.

Elphaba went towards the boy's dormitories. On the way, a man ran into her. She turned to face him and realized it was Avaric. He saw her and sick smile came to his face.

"Long time no see, Artichoke."

She winced at the name and continued to walk to the door, and he laughed. She turned back to look at his mischievous face and walked away. She noticed his suspiciousness and continued into the building. She walked up the stairs, debating whether or not this was a good idea. She stopped before she opened the door to the hallway and considered the consequences, but took a deep breath and opened the door.

What she saw laying the hallway got her adrenaline pumping. She ran to the bloody mess on the floor and screamed when she realized it was Fiyero. Her heart dropped into her stomach and her face paled at the amount of blood. She yelled, "Help!" at the top of her lungs.

A small Munchkin boy came out of his room and looked at the scene, "Go get help!" Elphaba yelled, and he nodded his head before bolting. Elphaba fixed her attention back on Fiyero. She tried to control what bleeding she could with the tears clouding her vision.

"I'm so sorry, Yero. I love you so much. Don't leave me, please." She said barely audible. The munchkin came back soon with help and Fiyero was carted off in a split second, leaving Elphaba in the pool of her boyfriend's blood, completely speechless.


	18. Chapter 18

**Probs my favorite part of this story, tbh. Hope you all enjoy- well, this will probably stress you all out, so...**

**Review anyway!**

Chapter Eighteen

The munchkin boy helped Elphaba to her feet. Elphaba, trying to snap out of her trance said, "Tell my roommate, Glinda Upland, to meet me at the hospital as soon as possible, please."

The boy nodded and Elphaba left, trying to make it to the hospital as quickly as she could. Everything happened rather fast, and before she knew it she was in the hospital entrance, trying to find out about her boyfriend's condition. She went to the front desk, "I'm looking for Fiyero Tiggular."

The nurse at the desk replied, "Are you family?"

"I'm his girlfriend. I just need to know-"

"I'm sorry, but I can't release any information to non-family members."

Elphaba's heart dropped, "Did you alert his parents?"

She sighed, "As far as I know, they were in the Emerald City and are on their way. You are welcome to wait over there." She said, pointing to a chair. Elphaba, still in shock, sat down. She didn't know how much time had passed when Glinda sat down beside her,

"Elphie, what happened?" she said, gently hugging her friend.

"There…there was so much blood, and I didn't know what to do." She said, tears filling her eyes. "I went over to apologize, and he was…"

Glinda hugged her friend tightly, "He's going to be alright, Elphaba." Using her first name. "Everything will be fine." She said as Elphaba continued to cry into Glinda's embrace. The girls waited through the night, Glinda falling asleep soon after Elphaba's tears subsided. Elphaba however, remained wide-awake, only seeing flashbacks of Fiyero's pale, bruised, caramel face as she tried to wake him.

She stayed awake for hours and snapped out of her haze when she recognized the two adults come through the door- Fiyero's parents. They looked at her and ran to her, Leto saying, "What happened?"

Elphaba replied, "I don't know. I found him…" she said, her tears coming back, and Glinda woke to fill them in. Leto stayed with the girls as Kali went to find her son. When she disappeared behind double doors, Elphaba longed for Fiyero. She felt like she couldn't breathe without knowing that he was all right. She tried to keep it together, only letting silent tears fall from her brown eyes, almost clutching her necklace.

Kali came back out several minutes later with a pale complexion, "They took him into surgery and he survived, but he hasn't woken up yet. They…they don't know when he will."

Elphaba's heart sank. Kali looked at the young woman, "Would you like to see him, Elphaba?"

Elphaba simply nodded and Kali, along with Leto and Glinda took Elphaba to Fiyero's room. The staff was instructed to give Elphaba access to Fiyero whether she was family or not. Kali and Leto decided to let Elphaba be the first to see their son, and waited outside while she entered the room.

Fiyero was laying on a bed, his eyes closed, his face bruised, and a large covering over his abdomen. He was shirtless, and Elphaba noticed that he had a pattern of blue diamonds tattooed on his chest, swirling around his heart. She held his hand and touched her necklace as she sat beside him, and said, "Yero, you can't leave me now." She sniffled, "I love you so much Yero. I can't live without you." She closed her eyes, squeezing tears out of her eyes, "If you die, I will die. You can't do this to me, please. I would do anything for you to be all right."

Fiyero, much to Elphaba's dismay, did not react.

Leto and kali came in a few minutes later and comforted the sobbing girl, praying that their son would come back to them.


	19. Chapter 19

**Happy Friday! So ready for the weekend. **

**Btw, WickedFrenchHorn, your review made me literally lol. Congrats. **

**Keep reviewing!**

Chapter Nineteen

So for the next week, Elphaba stayed by Fiyero's side, never leaving him to sleep or eat. When she did sleep, it was from pure exhaustion and her nightmares did not keep her asleep for long. Kali and Leto came everyday and visited with their son, but didn't stay for as long as Elphaba. Glinda came and tried to get her to eat, but her efforts were futile.

Class resumed, however, and the only productive thing Elphaba did was keep up with her schoolwork. She practically lived at the hospital, only leaving to take a few re-scheduled tests, and she promptly returned after she completed them.

Glinda, after Elphaba returned to the hospital, came in as usual around lunchtime with two meals. She said, "Hey Elphie."

"Hey, Glin." Elphaba said, her face having the look of exhaustion.

"Care to join me?" she said, offering her a sandwich.

Elphaba, to Glinda's surprise, took it and began to unwrap and eat it.

"How are you?" Glinda asked.

"Busy. Lots of work to do." She replied, with a mouthful of food.

"It's so nice outside today." Glinda said, "Want to get some fresh air?"

Elphaba sighed, realizing that her resistance was not worth the exhaustion of fighting with Glinda, "Sure." Glinda perked up and took Elphaba outside. There the two ate lunch and held a casual conversation. Glinda knew that Elphaba hadn't slept in days- and she looked like it too.

Soon enough, Elphaba looked as though she wanted to go back inside, and Glinda complied, taking her back into Fiyero's room. Glinda excused herself to use the restroom, and Elphaba took hold of Fiyero's hand.

She rubbed her face and said, "It would be great if you would wake up sometime soon." She closed her eyes for a second, her hand still on her face.

"Fae?" a very hoarse voice said, and Elphaba's eyes shot open. Blue eyes locked with brown and Elphaba burst into tears, not believing what she heard and what she saw,

"Yero?!" she said, putting her hand on his face, gently. She looked into both of his eyes, "Yero!"

"Hey…green girl." He said, hoarsely. He smiled a small smile at her and she beamed at him through her tears. Glinda came back into the room and saw the conscious Fiyero, saying,

"I'm going to go get a doctor!" she ran and the two were left alone.

"I thought I lost you." She said. Fiyero couldn't reply because doctors excused Elphaba from the room as they examined him. He tried to reach for her but she was gone before he knew it.

Kali and Leto came back to find a teary Elphaba and asked what was wrong.

"He's awake!" she exclaimed, and the adults embraced her. Soon enough, the doctors informed the group that Fiyero needed to remain in the hospital for several more days before he was allowed to go home, but he was expected to make a full recovery. The group took turns seeing him, his parents and Glinda going before Elphaba.

Fiyero wanted to see Elphaba more than anyone, and when she stepped through the door, his heart soared.

She went to his side, "Oz, Yero. I missed you."

"So I've heard. I love you so much, Fae." She closed her eyes and smiled,

"I've been waiting an eternity for you to say that."

He smiled at her, but saw her exhaustion, "Glinda says you haven't been sleeping."

She sighed, "I haven't."

"Why?" he said, kindly.

She shook her head, "Fiyero…while you were here…" she took a deep breath, "I couldn't sleep, I couldn't eat, I couldn't do or think about anything but you." Tears started to fall from her cheeks, and he wiped them with his thumb, "I thought you were gone."

"Fae," he winced as he sat up, "You will never lose me, I swear to you. Never."

She sniffled and remembered his pale face, "I just don't know what I would have done if you'd died."

"Don't think like that, Fae." He tried to reassure her, and Glinda entered, "Hey Glin."

"I'm glad you're back Yero." She turned to Elphaba, "It's late, Elphaba. You should get some sleep. I'm headed back-"

"No, it's alright Glin."

Fiyero piped in, "Fae, go get some sleep. I'm not going anywhere, I promise." Elphaba looked at him and sighed, getting up. "I love you, Elphaba."

"I love you too, Fiyero." She said, leaning over and giving him a small kiss, which he returned. She left the room and he smiled, fighting the urge to propose to her on the spot.

Glinda took Elphaba back to their dorm room and before Glinda could get a word in, Elphaba had collapsed on her bed, falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Glinda smiled at her, thankful that Fiyero was finally awake.


	20. Chapter 20

**Review? **

**Hope you all are enjoying! Getting a few new ideas for future stories, which I'm really excited about.**

Chapter Twenty

Elphaba woke to the sun creeping in through the curtains of her dorm room. She rubbed her eyes, trying to get a sense of her surroundings, and saw her roommate through the dark room.

"Good Afternoon, Elphie." Glinda said, "How do you feel?"

She yawned, "Good. How long was I out?"

Glinda laughed, "Around two days straight." She said, helping her friend out of bed and handing her a sandwich, which she graciously accepted.

"How's Fiyero?" she said as she began to eat the food.

"He's doing well. They're going to release him tomorrow."

She smiled as she rose, "That's good. Have you seen him recently?"

"About an hour ago. He's impatiently waiting for your return." Glinda said as her roommate headed out of the door.

"Glin?" she said before leaving.

"Yes, Elphie?"

She smiled at her friend, "Thank you, for everything."

"You're welcome, Elphaba." She said, almost getting teary, "Now go see your boyfriend."

Elphaba speedily walked to the hospital where she was greeted by Fiyero's parents. Leto and Kali hugged her and told her of Fiyero's improving condition and let her go and visit him.

Fiyero was staring outside of the window, sitting on the edge of his bed in his room when a certain green girl appeared, and he beamed at her, "Oz, Fae. You look stunning." The green girl blushed and gave him a sweet kiss, "You don't know how much I missed those." He said, kissing her back.

"How do you feel?" she asked, sitting down next to him on the bed.

"Much better. You must be feeling better too. I heard you slept like a rock."

She chuckled, "I heard you were being impatient."

"You aren't wrong, green girl." He sighed, looking at her, "I can't wait till I get out of here."

She sighed, "You and me both." She looked at his bandage on his stomach and winced, "Did you tell the police who did it?"

He nodded, "It was Avaric. Last I heard, they already caught him a few days after my incident, with drugs, and he's been in jail ever since."

"Fiyero, I think we should talk." She said, sighing.

He grew concerned, "Fae, what's wrong?"

"Before all of this happened, we had that fight and I was just-"

"Fae, please. It was my fault. I shouldn't have been intruding like that. It wasn't your fault."

She shook her head, "It was. I've been living in my father's shadow, cowering in fear for years. I don't want that anymore. You were right, this whole time! I want to live my own life, without my father's input. I deserve to be happy, and for the first time in my life, he is not the one to determine my happiness."

He cupped her cheek and brought her in for a deep kiss, which she happily returned. The two soon broke apart and rested their foreheads on one another. Elphaba sighed a content sigh and said, "So…Yero."

"So, Fae."

"When were you going to tell me you had tattoos?" She said, and the pair laughed, and Fiyero kissed her again.

"I got them when I turned eighteen. It's a tradition for Vinkun Royalty- everyone in the royal family has them. You get to choose a specific shape and color and they tattoo you."

"Why blue diamonds?" she said, looking at his defined chest.

"Diamonds symbolize strength and perseverance, along with balance and harmony." He laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"I, I actually wanted them to be green when I got them, but they were out of green dye, so I chose blue." He looked at her brown depths and smiled. He imagined the blue diamonds shining on Elphaba's skin, and it made him smile even more.

"What?" she said, looking confused.

"I just love you a lot, Fae."

"I love you too, Yero." She kissed him, and Fiyero couldn't imagine a more perfect moment.


	21. Chapter 21

**Ah, the fluff. How could we get by without it?**

**Don't forget to review! :D**

Chapter Twenty-One

The following day, much to Fiyero's delight, he was released from the hospital. He stood up for the first time in a week, and was still fairly fragile, but with the help of his parents, and Elphaba (Glinda actually decided to go to class, despite wanting to help Fiyero), the four made their way to Fiyero's dorm room.

Kali and Leto, despite wanting to be with their son, had to return to the Vinkus, so Elphaba took the task of taking care of him in their absence. Leto and Kali left soon after Fiyero was settled, and Elphaba and Fiyero were on their own.

That night, Elphaba made dinner for the two of them. When it was ready, she helped Fiyero up from the couch (he could barely stand) by looping an arm around her shoulders, "Are you up for eating?" she asked.

He vigorously nodded, "As long as it's better than hospital food." He said, and the two chuckled. He sat down and Elphaba gave him a plate of food, which he ate rather quickly. Elphaba figured he was hungry and after they were both done, his eyes started to droop.

"Tired?"

He nodded, "Yeah."

"Here, let's get you up." Elphaba helped Fiyero up and helped him in his bed, and before she left she said, "I'll be in the room across from yours, so if you need me just yell."

"Hey, Fae?" he said, and she turned towards him.

"Yeah?"

"I love you, green girl."

She blushed, "Oz, Yero. I love you too. Goodnight." She said, coming over and giving him a sweet kiss. He watched her leave and smiled at her, but was soon overcome by sleep. Elphaba feel asleep as soon as she hit her pillow in Fiyero's guest room. That night, Elphaba dreamed a very fuzzy dream, but a dream where Fiyero never woke up from his coma, back in the hospital. She kept hearing him call her name, and when she woke up in a daze, the calling continued.

"Fae," she heard, as she rubbed her eyes. She glanced at the clock on the wall and it was a little after one in the morning. She realized that it was Fiyero calling her and she jumped out of bed and ran towards his room,

"Yero, are you all right?" she said, as she entered.

She looked at him and he responded, "I'm freezing, and my stomach hurts." He said, and she examined him. She turned on the lights and sat by his side and felt his forehead. She sighed, "You defiantly have a fever which would explain the chills." She gently lifted up his bandage to reveal his stab wounds to be red and irritated, "And this would explain the fever."

He shivered, "What's wrong?"

She responded, "Do you have any vodka?"

The look on Fiyero's face was priceless, "It's not the best time to drink, Fae."

"Your wounds are getting infected. Do you have any?" she said, going into the kitchen.

"Over by the stove," he said, and she came back quickly with a cloth and the bottle in her hand. "What are you going to do with that?"

She dabbed some of the pungent liquid on the cloth and said, "Yero, this is going to hurt." She lifted up his bandage and he shivered again. She looked at him and sighed, and put the cloth on his inflamed skin. He winced, closing his eyes and tried to keep his mouth shut. Elphaba continued this treatment for several minutes until she'd covered his inflicted areas with alcohol. Fiyero only managed to scream once in the duration of Elphaba's treatment.

"I'm sorry about that, Yero." She said, looking sad.

He took in a deep breath, "You had to do it, and I love you for it." She smiled at him and checked his head.

"You still have a fever. Try and get some sleep." She said, kissing his forehead. She went back into the kitchen and returned the vodka to its former place, feeling the urge to take a swig, but she declined. When she went back in to check on Fiyero, he was sound asleep, but still shivering. She gently got under the covers with him, trying to get as close to him without waking him, and she too, fell asleep.


	22. Chapter 22

**Well, we're about two-thirds of the way through here. I'm thinking of leaving it without an epilogue. Hope you guys like it so far!**

**Review!**

Chapter Twenty-Two

Elphaba woke the next morning, and almost gasped where she was. She had her head on Fiyero's chest, and his arms wrapped around her and her arm around his abdomen. He had a small smile on his face, and she smiled back at his sleeping figure, snuggling back into his embrace as the two continued to sleep.

Fiyero woke next some time later, and saw the green girl sleeping in his arms. He smiled and said, "Fae?" and she stirred peacefully, smiling up at him.

"You were shivering last night." She kissed him and felt his forehead, "Well, your fever is gone."

He recalled the night's events and said, "How did you know what to do?"

She stretched, "Running a household full of clumsy staff and cooks also gives one a basic knowledge of medical training." He laughed and wrapped his arms tighter around her, which made her smile.

"I like this." He said, rubbing his thumb on her arm.

"I like this, too." She replied.

"Maybe I should get sick more often." She laughed and said,

"Don't push your luck."

He kissed the top of her head and said, "What time is it?"

"I think a little past ten." She said, stretching and breaking the embrace. Fiyero wished he didn't ask, and wanted to stay with the girl of his dreams in his arms for the rest of his life, but she was out of the bed before he could object. He sighed and got up with her, stretching and realizing how sore he was from the night's treatment.

"Oz, Fae. I've been drinking vodka for a long time, but it's never hurt this much!" she went over to him and kissed him, and then looked underneath his bandage to find that the red and inflamed sores were no more, and she smiled,

"They look good, Yero. Well, good isn't a great way to put it, but they look way better than last night." She sighed, "I have to go, Yero."

As she turned to leave, he tugged her hand and kissed her deeply, "I love you, green girl. Thank you for everything."

She smiled against his kiss, "You're an idiot." The pair laughed, and Elphaba left soon after, leaving Fiyero wondering why he hadn't proposed yet.

Elphaba went to check on Glinda after she'd left Fiyero's dorm. She walked into her own dorm room and found the blonde on her bed, "Hey Glin."

"Elphaba Thropp, where have you been!?"

Elphaba's face turned from bliss to shock, she realized what she had done and she blushed, "It's not what you think!" she said, and Glinda replied,

"That's what they all say."

"He is recovering! I just wanted to help him!"

Glinda gave Elphaba a death stare and a few seconds afterwards; she broke her character and burst with laughter. Elphaba was clearly not in on the joke.

"Wha?" the green girl said.

"You…you got so defensive! Watch out Elphie, someone might actually draw a conclusion!"

She blushed, and Glinda's laughter subsided, "Oz, did…you actually sleep with him!?"

Elphaba blushed even harder, "Not like that! He…he was just shivering and I wanted to help him-"

"So you literally slept with him?"

Elphaba shook her head vigorously, "Nothing happened! I swear."

Glinda stared at her roommate for a moment before saying, "I believe you." She turned away and said, "How was it?"

Elphaba sat down on her bed and remembered their morning encounter, "It…it felt so good to have him beside me. Makes me want to wake up to him every day for…forever." She said, and then covering her head with her hands added, "Does that make me sound stupid?"

Glinda laughed, "Silly Elphie, you just sound like you're in love, that's all." She smiled at her friend.

Elphaba smiled a silly grin, "Do you think…that we'll get married, Glin?"

"Elphie, you two are head over heels in love with each other. Could you imagine getting married to anyone else? Oz, Fiyero is such a lovesick puppy."

Elphaba laughed, "Oz, Glinda. I-I can't imagine being with anyone else. He's my whole world these days."

Glinda smiled and hugged her friend, "You deserve him, Elphie. Never forget that." Elphaba hugged her friend back and said,

"Thanks Glinda." And the two went on with their day, Elphaba having butterflies in her stomach every time she thought about Fiyero.


	23. Chapter 23

**Ah, gotta love some foreshadowing.**

**Don't forget to leave a review! We hit 50 reviews! Now, let's shoot for 100! :DDD**

Chapter Twenty-Three

Over the course of the next few months, Fiyero and Elphaba settled back into their normal routine. They continued their tutoring sessions together, and they both excelled in their academics while being fully committed to their relationship. Fiyero, soon after his injury, purchased a custom engagement ring for Elphaba and carried it with him every day, just waiting for the perfect moment.

Fiyero recovered completely, just as the doctors expected, but Elphaba continued to spend nights at Fiyero's dorm. Their relationship still had not taken that next physical step, but Fiyero and Elphaba were content where they were and found no reason to rush into things.

Winter was passing, and the early signs of spring started to show. Leading up to the couple's six month anniversary, Elphaba began to have several bad dreams, some would even call them nightmares, however she did not feel it was necessary to alert Fiyero of her troubles. After she went to bed a few nights after they started, another one occurred,

_"Why did you do this to me, Fae? What did I ever do to you?" Fiyero said, his eyes full of hurt and anger._

_"Do what? Fiyero I have no clue what you're talking about!" Elphaba replied, unaware of her actions. She put her hands on his shoulders and tried to search his eyes for an answer, "What is going on?!" _

_"I can't believe that you're acting like nothing happened! I gave you _everything_, Elphaba!" his rage built and he threw his fist in her face._

Elphaba woke, gasping for air. Fiyero, who was sleeping beside her, woke quickly, and tried to comfort her, but at the sight of him, she jumped and got out of the bed.

"Fae, what's wrong?" he said, extremely concerned.

At that, Elphaba started to cry and she covered her face with her hands. Fiyero got out of the bed and started towards her, but she flinched and backed away from him. When he tried to get closer, she put her hands on his shoulders and pushed him away.

"Elphaba, what's wrong? Please, tell me!" he said, backing away from her, "Did you have a bad dream?" she slowly nodded at him and he swallowed hard before saying his next words, "Did I do something to make you afraid of me in that dream?"

Elphaba didn't reply and looked at him straight in the eye, "Fiyero, I'm sorry-" she took a step forward and he took that as permission to embrace her tightly, which she melted into. She cried into his embrace, and he soothed her by rubbing her back. When she calmed down a little, he broke the embrace and said,

"Elphaba, please tell me what happened." He said, sitting her down on the bed, "I want to help you, green girl."

She took in a shaky breath and said, "You were accusing me of something, something awful, but I had no clue what it was. We were fighting and you just…snapped and hit me." she said, remembering the hit as if it actually happened, "I can still feel it." she said, and Fiyero's heart broke.

"Elphaba, I will never lay a hand on you like that. I swear it." He said, regaining her eye contact, "You have to believe me."

She put a hand to his face and said, "I do, Yero." She sighed and dropped her head, "I don't know why these dreams are happening."

Fiyero furrowed his brow, "How long has this been going on?"

She looked at him with tired eyes, "A week, maybe two."

Fiyero winced, "Why didn't you tell me, Fae? You've been having nightmares for weeks, and you didn't think to wake me up?"

She sighed, "I didn't want to wake you. Besides, they've never been this bad before."

Fiyero kissed her hair and said, "You shouldn't have to go through this stuff alone, Fae." She put her face in her hands and said,

"I just have this awful feeling that I'm going to end up hurting you, Fiyero. And if I hurt you, I don't know what I'll do."

He put her face in his hands and replied, "Elphaba, you couldn't get rid of me if you tried. I'm not going anywhere, and I love you more than I've loved anyone else. You'll never lose me, Fae."

Elphaba kissed him slowly, and when they broke apart she said, "I love you too, Yero." The pair then returned to bed. Elphaba lie there on Fiyero's chest with him rubbing her back. She traced the diamonds tattooed on his stomach, the images of her nightmare still very clear in her head. Not much sleep came to her that night.


	24. Chapter 24

** Ooooooooohhhhhhhh, this one was one of my favorites to write. Definitely in the top 5. Hope you all enjoy! Don't forget to drop a review! **

Chapter Twenty-Four

After that night, Elphaba started to spend her nights in her own dorm room. She began to keep her distance from Fiyero, skipping tutoring sessions, making lame excuses to him to cancel dates. She felt that avoiding Fiyero would slow her nightmares, however, despite her best efforts, she continued to have nightmares of increasing intensities.

Glinda was aware of Elphaba's methods and felt sorry for both Fiyero and Elphaba, and she tried her best to comfort her roommate, but not much would cheer her up. "They could mean nothing, Elphie. I hate seeing you like this. You clearly don't like it either, so you should just make up."

"It's more complicated than that." She said, putting her hand on her head. She made a face at Elphaba, "You had a bad dream about hurting him. How is that complicated?"

Elphaba smiled a dark smile, "Glinda, don't you see? How is it that you're so blind? Nothing ever works out for me. _Nothing._ Better to cut things off now before I hurt him."

Glinda furrowed her brow and replied, "You're already are hurting him, I hope you know that Elphie." She said, crossing her arms to her friend. Elphaba gave Glinda a mean look and replied,

"I'm going out." and with that, Elphaba left her roommate shaking her head at her blind ignorance. Like last time, she fled to the only place that made sense to her- the Suicide Canal. She walked along the shore of the canal, feeling the wave of air the current sent above the water. She shook her head and said to herself, "Silly Elphaba. You'll never have it."

Fiyero knocked on Elphaba's door, and a familiar blonde answered. Upon seeing Fiyero, she said, "She's not here."

Fiyero furrowed his brow, "Where is she?"

Glinda sighed, "No idea." She looked at the man in front of her, "Fiyero, she's got this crazy idea that she's going to hurt you."

He winced, "How was she?"

She frowned, "She's lost. Go. Go and bring her back." Glinda didn't need to say another word. Fiyero nodded and left for the Suicide Canal, hoping to find a green girl there. It started to drizzle as he approached the shore, scanning the surroundings for Elphaba. He found her a few dozen yards from him and went towards her.

"Fae?" he said, coming up to her, "Are you alright?"

She continued to face the water, "What do you want, Yero?" and she crossed her arms.

He looked at her with concerned eyes, "You don't have to be afraid of anything, Elphaba. You're not going to hurt me, Oz, you can't hurt me!"

She shook her head and turned to him, "Fiyero, I have screwed up every good thing that's been in my life! Don't you understand that? There is no way that this will end well for you or me!" she exclaimed.

Fiyero was silent for several moments. Elphaba searched his eyes for a response, but none came until he spoke, "There is nothing that you could say or do to hurt me, Fae." He said, calmly. Elphaba's eyes filled with water, much like the rain around her and she shook her head. He cupped her cheeks and said, "Because I am so hopelessly in love with you. Your smile, your laugh, your beautiful personality, and the way you blush or when you smile against a kiss-Oz, Fae. I can't tell you how much I love you, but you prove it to me everyday, and I fall that much more in love with you."

Elphaba dropped her head, and Fiyero slowly bent down to one knee, pulling out a velvet box from his pocket. When she looked at him again, shock filled her face and she covered her open mouth with her hand. Fiyero took her free hand and said, "Elphaba, there is nothing you could ever do to hurt me, because I love you so much it hurts. You are everything to me, and I want to spend the rest of our lives together." He opened the box to reveal the custom ring, "Elphaba, will you marry me?" his heart pounded as he waited for a reply.

Elphaba's eyes filled with tears, but a good kind of tears. She smiled underneath her hand and began to nod her head, several times. Fiyero beamed, "Yes?" and he stood up.

She took her hand down and smiled at him cupping his cheeks with her hands, small tears and raindrops flowing down her face and Fiyero's, "Yeah," she said, and she kissed Fiyero passionately. Fiyero wrapped his hands around her waist and deepened the kiss, lifting her in the air and spinning her around. He put her down and she smiled against their kiss and he smiled back, "There it is." He kissed her again, sweetly. They broke apart and he reached in his pocket for the ring, and slipped it on her ring finger of her left hand. Elphaba extended her arm out to look at the ring and smiled at her fiancé. She embraced him, and said, "Thank you, Yero." Wrapping her arms around her neck. He broke the embrace and said,

"No, Fae. Thank you." He leaned his forehead against hers and smiled. He looked up at the rain, and noticed the two of them were soaking wet. He offered his hand, and led her back to his dorm. When they arrived, he found some towels and handed one to his fiancé. He went into his bedroom and found some clothes for Elphaba and presented them to her, "Here, you can wear these until yours dry."

Fiyero went into the other room and waited for her to change. When he came back in, he caught her yawning and said, "Bed?"

She nodded, "Yeah, I'm exhausted." Her and Fiyero got into bed, Elphaba on his chest and Fiyero holding Elphaba in a loose embrace. Her left hand rested on his defined stomach.

"Fae, you weren't thinking about…you know…before I came to the canal, were you?"

"What, suicide?" the words made him flinch, but she didn't see, "I-I don't really know." She put a hand to her head, "Oz, did you propose because you thought I was going to kill myself?" she said, tensing up.

"No." he said honestly and she relaxed, "I've been waiting a long time to do that. I've been carrying that ring for months, now." He ran a hand through her damp, raven hair and continued, "I've wanted to propose to you ever since you agreed to go out with me, if we're being really honest."

Elphaba smiled against his chest and said, "You're an idiot."

He smiled, "I love you too, Fae." He kissed the top of her head, and the two eventually fell asleep together. That night, Elphaba didn't have any nightmares.


	25. Chapter 25

**Happy Valentine's Day everyone! I truly appreciate all of you, and remember- love yourselves, because you all rock. **

Chapter Twenty-Five

Elphaba woke the next morning to an empty bed, with Fiyero just walking back into the bedroom, still in his pajamas. She rubbed her eyes and smiled at him and said, "Hey."

He went over to her and kissed her sweetly, "Hey." She kissed him back and she replied,

"What time is it?" she asked, stretching.

"About half past ten." He answered. "Why, do you have plans on a Saturday?" he said, kissing her again. She put her hands around his neck and said,

"That depends…" smiling against his mouth. She remembered the last night's events and glanced at her left hand, still wearing her ring. She said, "Are we going to tell people about us?"

He had a puzzled look on his face, "Well, usually I would have told my parents before I did this…and they won't want to find out via tabloid. So…no. Just let me get word to my parents," she frowned.

"Glinda is going to be hard to lie to, Yero."

He bit his lip, "Uh, try your best?"

She laughed and raised her eyebrows, "You're lucky I like you." He kissed her again and said,

"Thank you, Fae." He looked at the clock again, "You might want to get going back to your dorm. Glinda might be worried." She began to get out of the bed,

"You're right. See you later?" she said, looking at him.

"Yeah. I love you, Fae." She kissed him before she left, replying,

"I love you too, Yero." And with that she left the dorm, carefully removing her ring and placing it securely into her pocket. She walked back to her dorm and upon opening the door, heard,

"Elphaba Thropp! Where in Oz' name have you been!?" Glinda exclaimed.

Elphaba's eyes looked guilty and she blushed, replying, "Uh…I was…at Fiyero's-"

Glinda's face turned from concern to relief, "Thank Oz!" she hugged her friend, "I need details, Elphie." She sat Elphaba down on the bed and Elphaba explained the basis of what happened minus the proposal. She added a few extra details to satisfy her friend's desire for information and at the end of her tale, Glinda beamed at the green girl.

"I knew you two would make up!" she squealed. Elphaba smiled and laughed with her friend.

"Yeah, I'm glad we did." She added. She could feel the ring burning in her pocket, and she yearned to tell Glinda about her new look on life, however she knew it wasn't in her or Fiyero's best interests right now. Later on, Glinda mentioned that Nessa needed to see Elphaba, and she found that as a good excuse to avoid spilling the news. Elphaba then held casual conversation with her roommate until Glinda said, "Elphie! I almost forgot! Nessa told me that she needed to see you. She said it was urgent."

"Did she say what it was about?" she asked, raising an eyebrow to her friend.

She shook her head no, "She didn't look like she wanted to go into detail. She said for you to meet her in the cafeteria."

Elphaba looked at her friend and nodded, confused on why her sister had to speak to her about such an urgent matter. She wondered what it could be, and anticipated bad news. So she bid farewell to Glinda and made her way to the cafeteria, spotting her sister before she was about to leave.

She walked up to Nessa and said, "Hey Nessie. Glinda said you wanted to talk to me." she sat across from her sister.

Nessa looked at Elphaba with sad and tired eyes, and pulled out an open envelope addressed to Nessarose Thropp. She placed it in front of Elphaba, and she replied, "What's this?" she read the envelope, "From father?" she looked at her sister and her look deepened, "Nessa, what's wrong? You're scaring me."

Nessa avoided her gaze and said, "You should read that." Elphaba furrowed her brow, and eventually took the letter out of the envelope. As Elphaba read further and further, her head started to shake and her breathing accelerated. She slammed the letter down on the table and closed her eyes shut, "Please….tell me this isn't true." She said, opening them to look at her sister, who was in tears, and that answered her question.

Elphaba stormed out of the room, letter in han d, and went back to her dorm, where Glinda was reading a magazine. She stormed in, angry and mad, and startled her roommate.

"Elphie! What's wrong?" she said, confused. Elphaba slammed the letter down at Glinda's bed and the blonde read it. After she was done, her mouth was wide with shock, "Is this true?" she asked slowly.

Elphaba, more calmly answered by nodding her head, without looking at Glinda.

Glinda paused, "What…what are you going to do?"

Elphaba sighed a shaky sigh, "I-I don't know. I don't really have a choice."

"Elphaba, there has to be a way-"

"Glinda, there is no negotiation with him!" She said, her tears spilling over. She went over to her nightstand and pulled a small box out of the drawer. She went over to her roommate and opened it, revealing the engagement ring, "Fiyero…he proposed last night." She continued with tears falling from her eyes.

Glinda covered her mouth in shock, tears shining her eyes, "Oh, Elphaba."

She closed the box and said, "I-I said yes. We were going to get married."

Glinda went to her sobbing roommate and tried to soothe her, but both girls knew that nothing good could come from the situation.


	26. Chapter 26

**Only five more chapters...tear**

Chapter Twenty-Six

Elphaba didn't sleep well that night. She'd made the decision not to go to Fiyero's until the next morning, but she sat on her bed, the letter from her father in her hand wanting to rip it up and forget she ever read it. However, she sighed, getting up from her bed, careful not to wake her roommate. Glinda had stayed up with Elphaba through the night until she cried herself to sleep.

She slowly walked across campus to the boy's dorms and took a deep breath as she knocked on the door. A few seconds later, her heart jumped when Fiyero opened the door, still in his pajamas.

"Hey, Fae." He said, "I wasn't expecting you-"

She sighed a shaky breath, "We need to talk." She avoided his gaze.

He tensed, "Are you alright? Is everything okay?" he said, letting her in. After looking at her more closely, he asked, "Have you been crying?"

She turned to him and handed him the letter. He gave her a confused look and she dropped her head, walking away and giving him the cue to read.

Fiyero pulled out the letter and began. It read: _Dearest Nessarose, I hope you are well. I have a very important message for you to give to your sister, and this is to be transmitted immediately. Inform Elphaba that I will be coming to Shiz haste to take her back to Munchkinland. I have arranged a marriage for her, and she is due to wed soon, and must prepare for her new duties. Should she resist this news, inform me upon my arrival. With the upmost love, Father._

Fiyero read the letter several times, making sure he understood every word. When he was finished, he went over to where Elphaba was, and her gaze was cold and distant. He sat next to her she didn't flinch. He put the letter on the table and she spoke first, "I don't think I've ever cried this much in my life. I feel as though there are no tears left in me." she said, looking at the wall.

"Elphaba, I'm not going to let this happen." He replied, putting an arm around her.

Elphaba closed her eyes at his touch, "I can't run from this, Fiyero. It is his mission to ruin my life." She laughed sickly, "It probably took him a while to find someone for me. Not many people want to marry an Artichoke."

Fiyero sighed, "Don't submit to him. I can protect you, Fae. All you have to do is let me." he said, his eyes pleading with hers.

"He couldn't even bother to write me a direct letter." She replied, and Fiyero threw the letter on the ground.

"Elphaba, listen to me, we can get-"

Her eyes met with his and she interrupted, "Fiyero, don't you see? This was fate all along- I was destined to hurt you!" her eyes got glassy, "I'm sorry it had to be this way, if I'd known sooner-"

He grabbed her by the shoulders, "Elphaba, you're not going anywhere! I'm not going to let him take you, I promise." He looked at her and exhaled, "I love you, Fae. I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

She looked deeply into his eyes and began to cry silently, "I…I don't want to marry anyone but you, Yero." She replied slowly. He brought her into an embrace and she wrapped her hands around his torso and hugged him tightly as she cried into his hug. Fiyero's heart broke at the sight of his fiancé.

"You won't have to, Elphaba." he kissed the top of her head and after a few minutes she started to calm down. She broke the embrace and wiped her eyes and replied,

"I'm sorry for being so emotional." She said as she continued to clean herself up.

Fiyero furrowed his brow, "Fae, I would be worried if you weren't emotional. This is something that most people don't take lightly." He offered his hand and helped her up, which she accepted. After cleaning up, Elphaba decided it was best to go and speak to her sister, whom Fiyero understood, and she left his dorm. She walked slowly to her sister's room, knowing the end result of this situation.

Her sister opened the door to a saddened Elphaba, "Come in." she said, seeing her sister's plight.

Elphaba went in and sat on the bed, "When is he coming?"

Nessa sighed, "Tomorrow morning." Elphaba winced at her sister's words. "Elphaba, maybe this could work out in the end. Maybe this guy is someone special-"

"Nessa, Fiyero proposed to me last night." Her sister's mouth gaped open.

"What?"

Elphaba pulled the ring out of her pocket and replied, holding it in her palm, "I said yes."

Nessa was shocked, "Oh, Elphaba. What are you going to do?"

Elphaba furrowed her brow, "You say that like I have a choice."

Nessa looked at her sister with a candid look. Both girls knew that their father would never let Elphaba get out of an arranged marriage, and let alone marry Fiyero. All Elphaba could do was wait for the inevitable, and she hated every second of it.


	27. Chapter 27

**Review, review, review! Love you guys! Only a few more after this...**

Chapter Twenty-Seven

Elphaba woke in the early hours the next morning finding herself in her fiancé's arms. As she looked at his sleeping figure, a pang of guilt and pain struck her heart, and she gently began to get out of bed. She took off her engagement ring and laid it on the bedside table and took one last look at Fiyero, seeing what their life would have been in his peaceful visage. She envisioned a perfect wedding day surrounded by friends, an easy life, even children- but she stopped before it got to painful to think about and left the apartment very quickly.

She went back to her own dorm where she woke Glinda with the sound of her packing, and her friend got out of bed, "Elphie, what are you doing?" she asked, rubbing her eyes.

"I have to go, Glin. My father is arriving any minute." She responded, keeping her head down.

"What about Fiyero?" Glinda asked, and Elphaba stopped her packing and looked at her friend, shaking her head. Glinda made a sad face to Elphaba, and she helped her green friend pack the remainder of her belongings. When she was finished, there was a knock on the door, which revealed to be Nessa and her father. Elphaba's heart sank when she saw him, and could not meet his gaze. She gave Glinda a warm embrace and said, "Thank you for everything, Glin. I'll never forget you."

Glinda, with tears in her eyes, replied, "I love you, Elphie. You're the best friend I've ever had, and I cannot repay what you've given to me." Elphaba started to tear up, but was interrupted by her father clearing his throat, a clear sign for her to leave. She hugged her friend once more, not wanting to let go, and then left her in the dorm doorway, tears streaming down her face.

Nessa went with her family to see them off, and hugged her sister before she boarded the carriage back to Munchkinland, holding her, trying to tell her how sorry she was for the circumstances. However, the two were gone before she knew it, and she was left in the warm morning sun, no carriage in sight. She sighed a heavy sigh, and left to attend her morning classes.

However, at lunch, a frantic and worried Fiyero sought her out to find some explanation for his missing fiancé.

"Nessa, have you seen Elphaba?" he said, quickly sitting across from her at a table in the library.

Nessa didn't look up from the book she was reading for a few moments, and then looked at him with a confused face, "What do you mean?"

He sighed, "I woke up this morning, and she was no where to be found."

When Nessa realized what happened, her face turned very sullen, "You don't know…"

"Know what?" he said, growing more concerned.

She bit her lip, "Elphaba…left this morning for Munchkinland. To get married."

Nessa might have well have slapped Fiyero in the face. He looked at her with a shock filled face, not wanting to believe what he'd heard, "I-I…We…she said she wasn't going to go!"

Nessa looked at him with a guilty face, "She has little play with our father. She was never going to get out of it, and she and I both knew it."

"We were _engaged._ She is the love of my life…and she just gave up like that."

Nessa shook her head, "She didn't just give up- she wanted to be with you more than anything else, Fiyero. Elphaba had to do what was best for you and her- she knew if she stayed you both would face consequences."

Fiyero remained silent, "She didn't even write me a note, I just found her engagement ring on the bedside table this morning." He put both of his hands on his head as he sighed, "She is my _world._ And she didn't tell me she was leaving."

Nessa bit her lip to suppress her emotion. All she could think to do was try and comfort Fiyero, but she knew it wouldn't heal his wounds. After all, you can't heal bullet holes with bandages, and both of them knew it.


	28. Chapter 28

**Sorry for the late upload! School's been crazy. Hope it was worth the wait!**

Chapter Twenty-Eight

-5 Months Later-

It was finally graduation for Fiyero, Glinda, and their peers. The long awaited day after years of studying, exams, and stress had finally come to an end in the form of a college degree. However, this semester had been the most challenging for Fiyero; academically and socially.

After Elphaba left, he wrote to her daily and received zero replies. He considered going to Munchkinland some days just to see her, but realized his efforts would be futile. Nessa informed him that she wasn't going to be married until the next fall, and he failed to spend every moment he could thinking about her. He tried to move on by dating a few girls later in the semester, but those relationships, even though they didn't last long enough to be called a relationship, were short lived and a waste of Fiyero's time.

And there he sat, in his robe, preparing to start the next phase in his life, when a strikingly green girl walked in and sat three rows his diagonal. His jaw dropped, and he quickly got Glinda's attention, and the two sat there in awe. Elphaba sat next to the head Shiztress in preparation for her valedictorian speech.

Fiyero looked at her and begged for eye contact, but knew all of his efforts would be futile. He debated going up to her, but knew that would only end badly, and besides, she already knew he was here. As the ceremony started and pressed on, Fiyero began to tap his fingers on his legs, impatiently waiting for Elphaba's speech. When she stood up, he tensed, and she began to walk to the stage, and when she reached the podium, her eyes went straight to his. He froze.

Elphaba began her speech and was lost in her own words. As soon as she looked at Fiyero she wanted to run to him and tell him how much she'd missed him and how much she loved him, but she had to restrain herself. He looked at her with pain in his eyes, and she couldn't blame him- she would feel the same way if the roles were reversed. She just tried to read the words on her paper, and when she was done and the applause had faded, she walked off the stage and sat back down, wanting to look at Fiyero again, and she could feel his beautiful blue eyes burning a gaze in the back of her head. She sighed and gave into her temptation and met his gaze, and he couldn't help but smile a small smile, and she did the same. When she turned back around, she closed her eyes; guilty for all the pain she caused him, and tried to enjoy the rest of her graduation.

When everyone had their diplomas and the guests started to mingle, Elphaba looked at hers and sighed, deciding to find Fiyero and speak with him. Her father was preoccupied with diplomats, and she searched through the robed crowd and found him several hundred yards away, sitting underneath a familiar tree. She walked to him and stood behind him taking a deep breath before saying, "I know you probably don't want to talk to me, but I just-" she stopped talking as he stood and met her gaze. She backed away, averting her gaze, and he reacted by closing the gap between them, engulfing her in a deep kiss.

She melted into his embrace, wrapping her arms around his neck, and he did the same to her waist. She broke the kiss soon after it started and backed away, startled, "I didn't wake you up because if you were awake, I wouldn't be able to live myself, but I _had_ to, Yero. I didn't have a choice! It was the hardest decision I've ever made, and I wish things were-"

Fiyero interrupted, "Fae, it's alright, I'm not mad at you." He said, his voice soothing to her.

She gave him a confused look, "You're not upset? At all?"

"I…I just love you a lot, that's all." He said, giving her a sweet smile. He looked at the ground and sighed, "I missed you like crazy, Fae."

She embraced him, closing her eyes in a moment of joy, "You have no idea." The two stood together for a long time, holding each other, until Fiyero broke the hug.

"I don't want to get married to anyone else, Yero." She looked into his crystal depths, and he felt his heart break in two, embracing her again and kissing the top of her head, trying to hide his emotion. Despite the moment, Fiyero knew her father would be looking for her and said, "Fae, you-"

She turned from him, "I should go."

He gently pulled her arm for one more moment of eye contact, knowing it might be his last, "I love you to the moon and back, Fae." He said, his eyes turning glassy, but he blinked them away, "Always."

"You saved me, Yero. I can never repay you for that. I love you more than I can ever express to you." She replied, and the two shared a moment more together before Elphaba turned and left, heading back into the crowd of robes and parents, leaving Fiyero by the Suicide Canal, potentially looking at the love of his life for the last time, and it broke his heart over and over again.


	29. Chapter 29

**Sorry for the late post- only a few more chapters! Don't miss your chance to review!**

Chapter Twenty-Nine

After graduation, Fiyero went back home to the Vinkus to prepare to take the throne, and to cope with the loss of Elphaba. He sat with his parents the night he got home at dinner, regaling them with his travels.

"And here I am. I can't believe I graduated college." He said, raising his eyebrows.

Leto replied, "We're so proud of you son. Who knows where you would have ended up if it weren't for Elphaba? How is she? Is she going to visit soon?"

He looked at his parents coldly, "What?" he asked, with attitude.

Kali gave her son a look of confusion; "She is still your fiancé, right? Is she going to come soon? We have a lot to discuss with her."

Fiyero sighed, pushing his food with a fork, "Her father made her an arranged marriage back in the beginning of the semester. I saw her at graduation, but we haven't talked since. She's supposed to get married soon."

Kali and Leto looked at each other in shock, "I'm so sorry, Yero." Kali said, putting a hand on her son's. He gave her a sad smile, and she looked at her husband.

"I…I just don't want to marry anyone else." he said, hanging his head in defeat. "I would do _anything_ to be able to be with her." He rubbed his forehead, and his parents' hearts broke. Fiyero soon excused himself from the table and went outside to view the full moon over the Thousand Year Grasslands. He felt like if there was 'rock bottom' he hit it and this is what it felt like. Complete hopelessness. If only there was some way, some risk he could take for her- he would do it in a heartbeat, if it meant seeing her again. He pondered for a moment, and came up with an idea, so simple yet insane, and bolted inside- wanting to start the preparations immediately.

Elphaba sat at the dinner table with her father and sister, poking at her chicken with her fork. Her father was detailing her arrangement. She was to be wed in two days, and he was giving her proper instruction,

"Unfortunately, you won't be able to meet him until the wedding day. Other than that, everything should go according to plan."

"Yes, Father." She said, looking at her plate.

"Tomorrow afternoon, I need you to go the market with your sister. I have a rather long list for you in the kitchen."

"Yes, Father." She answered. Without any more conversation, the meal was finished and the family dispersed, Elphaba cleaning up after them as usual. She took her father's words like daggers in her heart, slowly shredding any chance she had at a happy life. She cried for the first time in weeks over the soapy dishes, wishing Fiyero would come and sweep her off of her feet, take her away from this house of despair and tell her it was all going to be all right. She looked in the window for him, but he did not come.

She wished that her future husband would reject her at the altar, so she wouldn't have to be chained to an unhappy life, but she knew her father would crush any signs of rebellion. She knew that he was hell-bent on making her life miserable, and she was completely hopeless.

She sighed a shaky sigh, and continued to wash the dishes, the sound of tears stifled by running water.


	30. Chapter 30

**Saw Wicked last night and IT WAS SO FREAKING GOOD. been a few years since I've seen it last, and it was like I was seeing it for the first time. AHHH**

**Only one more btw. ;)**

Chapter Thirty

Fiyero rode in his fastest carriage until he reached Munchkinland the next afternoon and made his way to the front door of the Governor's Mansion. He knocked on the door, and to his surprise, the Governor himself opened the door. He furrowed his brow at Fiyero and said,

"What are you doing here?"

Fiyero took a deep breath and said, "Governor, I would like to speak with you about your daughter. May I come in?"

Frex looked into his eyes, sighed reluctantly, and stepped to the side, letting Fiyero get by. He led his guest into the parlor where the two could talk in a casual fashion.

"You're probably wondering why I'm here." Fiyero said, looking at him.

Frex exhaled, "I'm assuming you're here to campaign for why you should marry my eldest daughter. Am I wrong?"

Fiyero looked away, "No, you aren't. Governor, I love Elphaba with every fiber of my existence. I can't live without her." He looked back up at the Governor, "I guess what I'm trying to say is…what can I do? What do you want?" he said, his eyes pleading.

Frex sat back in his chair, and folded his arms, pondering Fiyero's odd question. What did he want? It wasn't money, or political gain- he'd done all this simply to make Elphaba's life miserable, which he'd succeeded at. He looked on his past and relived all of the lengths he went to make his mission so, and he unintentionally felt a pang of guilt. He looked back and Fiyero, and Fiyero responded,

"I know you haven't been the best to her, but this is your chance to give her an opportunity for a happy life. You'll have major political ties to the Vinkus for the rest of your days, the King has even offered a trade agreement specifically for Munchkinland and the Vinkus." Fiyero looked at the man nervously, and Frex's expression remained unchanged.

Nessa and Elphaba returned to the house soon after Fiyero's departure. Elphaba took all of the bags and started to unpack them after a usual grocery run. She then started to prepare dinner that evening, and did not speak a word to her father until he said, "Elphaba," at the dinner table that night.

"Yes, Father?"

"Are you nervous?" he asked, not looking up from her plate. Elphaba stopped what she was doing and pondered her father's words. That was the most care he'd shown for her in three words, opposed to twenty-one years. She looked up at him and said, "Anyone is nervous two days before his or her wedding, Father."

He replied, "I suppose so." And that was the end of their most emotional conversation. After dinner, Elphaba was befuddled at her father's behavior. Whatever happened while she was shopping changed him, and she smiled a genuine smile for the first time in a long time as she washed the dishes with soapy water.


	31. Chapter 31

**Here it is, the last chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter Thirty-One

Elphaba woke on her wedding day with butterflies in her stomach. Once she looked at the sunlight reflecting off of her mirror onto her sheets, she knew it was time to get up and start getting ready. Her father hired some help to prepare Elphaba for her arranged groom. As her hair was being brushed for her, she couldn't help but feel that there was no hope for her. She wondered if the groom felt this way- forced into a marriage he wasn't going to be happy in.

The preparation passed quickly for Elphaba, and before she knew it, she was waiting behind the double doors of the church with only her father to keep her company.

She paced back and forth, trying to shake off the nerves and her father said, "Nervous?"

She stopped pacing and replied, "Who wouldn't be?"

He sat up from his slouch on the bench, "I was. I couldn't believe your mother wanted to marry me." he got up as he heard the string quartet start the bridal march, "Elphaba, I must say," he cleared his throat, taking her arm, "You do look beautiful."

Elphaba smiled at her father, confused by his kind words. These past few days had been pleasant in the household, and she wasn't sure why. She took his arm and took a deep breath before the doors opened. Her heart raced the fastest it ever had in her life as the doors opened and the isle became visible. She avoided looking at the groom and looked side to side to see the church filled with unfamiliar faces. When she ran out of people to look for, she looked straight ahead, and the sight she saw made her stop walking, and her knees buckled.

Fiyero was standing at the end of the isle, his hands folded in front of him, his blue eyes looking at her, a sweet smile on his face. Frex helped her daughter up and she continued down the isle, completely in shock of her groom. Tears began to form in her eyes, and when she reached the end of the isle and Frex let her go, he said, "Go and be happy, my beautiful daughter." and those tears spilled over.

She reached Fiyero and embraced him, almost shaking from her sobs, and he said, "Don't cry, Fae." He pushed a stray hair back from her face, "You look absolutely breathtaking."

Elphaba took in a shaky breath and said, "How?"

Fiyero flashed a smile and said, "I'll explain later. Let's get married first." Elphaba could not even fathom what was going on, and all she could do was nod as she took Fiyero's hands. The minister began the ceremony, and Fiyero and Elphaba looked at each other, Elphaba in complete awe of the man in front of her, and Fiyero the same of her. The minister continued and nudged Fiyero when he said, "The couple has written their own vows."

Fiyero looked at Elphaba more deeply, and began, "Elphaba, I don't know how I would be surviving without you. You are my rock, my light, my life, my _everything._ You saved my life." He paused, "We started out a little rocky when you and I first met." She smiled remembering their tutoring sessions, "But I knew I had to get to know you, and I wasn't going to stop unless I did. And when I knew you were the one, I swore to myself that I would never let you go, because I realized that I couldn't live without you, Fae. You have turned my world upside down, and you mean the absolute world to me and I want to spend every possible moment our lives together.

You are my best friend and my soul mate, and I'll do anything to protect you and love you forever, Elphaba. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, and I can't believe you're standing in front of me, so incredibly beautiful, about to become my _wife._ I'd move mountains for you, Fae, and I can't express how much I love you, green girl."

Elphaba looked into the crystal blue eyes of the man standing in front of her and smiled, as she took in a shaky breath and began her own vows, "I-I can't believe this is actually happening…I was sure I was never going to see you again, and I was going to live every day of my life reminding myself of what could have been, but now I'm standing here, and I feel like I'm dreaming." She looked away, and back up at Fiyero and smiled at him, "I really didn't like you. Like, at all when we first met. I don't know why I decided to date you…but I have to say I don't know what I would have done if we never did.

You cared more than anyone else had, and I cannot repay you for that. You saved my life, Yero," she said, placing a hand on his cheek, "and I…I just want to spend the rest of my life with you." She said, taking it off of his cheek, and re-entwining it with his hand. "I love you so much, Yero, and these past few weeks have been so painful without you. I just hope that when I wake up tomorrow, I hope its in your arms, and then I'll know this wasn't a dream. You saved me from my own demise, Yero my hero, and I promise to love you unconditionally for the rest of our lives. You're my world, and a world without you in it isn't worth living in." Elphaba finished and wiped the tears from her eyes, along with the minister.

He cleared his throat and proceeded with the ceremony. When they exchanged rings, Fiyero pulled his engagement ring and placed it on her ring finger before putting the wedding band on, and she smiled at him. The minister went on and finally said the words, "I now present Prince Fiyero and Princess Elphaba Tiggular. You may now kiss the bride!"

Fiyero and Elphaba took the tensions of several weeks and healed all of their wounds with one passionate kiss, breaking down all of the walls they'd had. When they broke apart, the crowd burst into applause, and Fiyero kissed her again, picking her up and spinning her around. He said, when he put her back down, "Oz, thank you, Fae."

She replied, "I love you so much, Yero." He smiled at her and kissed her once more before heading back down the isle, hand in hand with her husband.

The reception soon commenced and the couple finally got a chance to talk after things had quieted down. Fiyero led her out to the dance floor and took her in a slow waltz saying, "Any questions?"

She looked at him, "How did this happen? How are we dancing at our wedding right now?"

She leaned her head on his shoulder and he kissed the top of her head as he began, "I came to your father a few days ago. I was going crazy at home, knowing that you were going to marry a complete stranger and I knew I had to at least try and stop it. So I went, talked with him, told him how much I loved you, and we worked it out. He told me to come back today and wait for you at the isle. And the rest is history."

She closed his eyes against his shoulder, "No wonder he was acting different. I had no idea this was going to happen." She smiled, "I still can't believe it."

He chuckled, "Believe it, Fae. Or should I say, Mrs. Tiggular. How does it feel to be a princess?"

She lifted her head to meet his gaze, "It's surreal. I never imagined myself marrying for love, or becoming a _princess._" A flash of concern flew on her face, "Do your parents know?"

He smiled, "Oh, yes. They helped me with everything." He shook his head at her, keeping his smile.

She gave him a suspicious look, "What?"

He looked down at his shoes before saying, "You just look so beautiful, Fae."

She bit her lip and blushed at him, "You're an idiot." He leaned in and gave her a lingering kiss replying,

"I love you, too." He danced with his wife through the night, Elphaba never letting the smile leave her face. She couldn't believe she'd just married the love of her life, and she knew exactly who to thank. Before leaving for the night with her husband, she kissed her husband saying, "Wait for me, I have to say something to my father."

He kissed her back replying, "I'd wait an eternity for you, Fae." She smiled at him, turning away from him, and found her father sitting at a table with her sister, drinking a glass of champagne. She sat down beside him and Nessa took that as her cue to leave.

She faced her father, saying, "I don't know how to thank you."

He looked at his glass and said, "I figured that I've been very harsh on you, Elphaba. You deserve this, after all I've done to you."

Tears spiked in her eyes, "I forgive you." She said, placing her hand on top of his.

He looked at her, and said, "Thank you, Elphaba." he smiled a small smile at her and said, "Now, I believe your husband is waiting for you." She wiped the tears from her cheeks and stood, looking at him before he said, "Go and be happy, my daughter." She went over and gave her father a warm embrace, and she broke it when she turned away to find her husband once again to embark on their honeymoon.

"Everything alright?" Fiyero said, as he helped his wife onto the carriage.

"Yeah," she said, still a little teary, "I just can't believe all of this." When they were both in the carriage, she snuggled into her husband's arms, "I can't believe I get to spend the rest of my life with you."

He kissed the top of her head as they rode, beginning their new life together.

**Well, it's over. This one has been so much fun to write, and I am so happy that you all enjoyed it! I just started (like a paragraph in, lol) another one, and I don't think I've been this excited to write a fanfic. Leave a review, and I have some other fanfics (equally terrible :D) in my profile. Thanks for stopping by, and I'll see you guys next time!**


End file.
